


Harrison Wells one shots

by phantomofsam



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Beware, CW's The Flash, F/M, Flash - Freeform, Harribard, I'll put them in the chapter description, M/M, Other, Spoilers, The Flash - Freeform, Trigger Warnings, all of them are Harrison, and the title, because harrison wells is awesome, cw the flash, eowells - Freeform, i try to keep it gender neutral, it's kind of a new thing', only in the later chapters, please enjoy, some chapters may contain triggering themes, these come from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 35,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofsam/pseuds/phantomofsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all harrison one shots from my tumblr page, phantomofsam. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harrison x Sad!Reader

You sat at the bar alone. Another shit day to go with your crap life. It seemed like everything had been falling apart recently. The only thing that you looked forward to was seeing your boss, Harrison Wells, at S.T.A.R. Labs. Even then, your crush on him was completely one sided. He probably didn’t even know your name. Nobody their did. Why would they even bother? It wasn’t like you were important.

You ordered your favourite drink and stayed alone. Why were you even here? You laid your forehead on the bar. The cool wood did nothing to ease your thoughts. How many nights did you sit like this at home, waiting for someone to understand what it was like? You didn’t have that many friends. You didn’t necessarily prefer being alone, but you also didn’t try very hard to talk to anyone. You were always afraid that they would reject you. Everyone else did.

You knew you were expendable. Especially at work. You were a bioengineer and you used to think you were pretty good until Harrison hired Caitlin Snow. She was so much better than you. The rest of S.T.A.R. Labs seemed to think so. They always, always, went to her when they needed something done. You were always just sat in the corner playing with one of your projects. You sipped your drink. You didn’t expect to be hit on. No one ever hit on you in bars, not that you’d know what to say if they did.

You sat in that bar for 3 hours, drowning your sorrows. When you were done, you paid your tab and stumbled outside. You bumped into someone. You muttered an apology and pulled out your phone to call a taxi.

“(Y/N)?” You head Harrison say.

You turned around and saw he was the man you had run into.

“Oh! Dr. Wells, I, well, I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” You stammered, suddenly feeling very sober.

“Nor I you. What are you doing here?”

“Oh, you know, just, um, drinking. It hasn’t been a great day.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s nothing. Nothing you’d care about, anyway.”

“Try me.” He said, holding out his hand to you.  
You took it and followed him back into the bar. He ordered you a water as you told him everything. All of your insecurities, the alcohol from before helping you lay out the story entirely. Much to your surprise, he held on to every word. Harrison was listening intently. You were shocked. No one had ever really sat and let you talk with them for so long. When you got to the end, he took your hand.

“(Y/N), you are beautiful, amazing, and more important than you could ever know. Don’t you dare ever think that I- erm, we, don’t care about you again. Okay?”

You nodded. Harrsion leaned forward and after hesitating for a moment, he kissed you cheek. He offered to drive you home. You hadn’t even noticed that he hadn’t touched his drink at all, giving you his full attention. He took you to your door and stood there silently as you went in. You leaned on the door and bit your lip. You could still feel Harrison’s lips on your cheek. Smiling, you went to bed.


	2. Eobard x Metahuman!Reader Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes Kilgrave. Here's the request: What would it be if the reader had like powers and the reverse flash and kilgrave wanted the readers attention?

You walked through Hell’s Kitchen. You had never been here before. It was nothing like Central City. Barry had told you that their were people like you two here. You wanted to believe it, but it seemed unlikely, given that your powers of telepathy were given to you by the particle acclerator. You wanted to find someone else who understood what it was like to have to constantly hear others in your head. To be able to control them with your words. To have people fear what you were capable of. Even you were sometimes afraid of what you might do.

You shook these thoughts. There was no use dwelling on things like that. They did nothing for anyone. It was time to search for more metahumans. Of course, it would help if you had any idea where to begin looking. There were so many things to factor in.

As you were walking the streets, you were completely unaware of the man following you. He moved with inhuman speed, moving from one place to another in a flash. You couldnt’t even pick up on his thoughts because he moved around so much. The rest of the world was oblivious except for a flash of yellow followed by a streak of red lightening. Just another day in Hell’s Kitchen.

You continued on your way, stuffing your hands in your pockets and pulling your jacket around your shoulders to protect yourself from the cold, biting wind. You couldn’t wait to get back to your hotel. Maybe you could get rid of the stiffness in your limbs. You quickened your pace. You felt like someone or womething was watching you. As you turned the corner, you felt hands wrap around your mouth and neck, pulling you back into the shadows. You read the man’s intentions. Of course you didn’t need to. But then you wouldn’t have known about his friend. WIthout uttering a word, you made him let you go. Dumbfounded, he and his friend walked to the wall. You made them both fall unconscious. As they collapsed, you heard a slow clap behind you,

“Well done! I’m impressed. I didn’t think that there was anyone with powers like mine in this world.” The man said,

You observed him. He wasn’t bad looking, with slightly mussed up brown hair and eyes that were watching every movement that you made. He was wearing a purple suit that suited him well and he was smirking at you. You were having a difficult time getting an accurate read of his thoughts. You didn’t like this feeling of powerlessness.

“What’s it to you then, mate?” You said, mocking his accent.

He smirked again. “I’ve been looking for someone like you. Someone like me. And you, well, you fit the bill perfectly, my girl.”

“As glad as I am for you, I’m afraid that I really must be going.” You tried pushing past him, but he grabbed your arm.

“The name’s Kilgrave. Tell me yours.”

“No thanks, I’m good.”

He looked at you in what seemed like shock. After staring at you for a moment, he burst out laughing.

“So, you’re one of the few that can escape my persuasion. That will make pursuing you much more interesting.”

“Let go.” You said forcfefully. He refused, gripping your arm tighter.

“I believe the lady asked you to let go.” A deep, distorted voice sounded behind you.

Kilgrave looked at him curiously, letting you go finally. You rubbed your arm and turned to face your “saviour”. You recognised him instantly. The Reverse-Flash. 

“Eobard? What the-” He lifted you up into his arms and started running away. “hell are you doing here?” You finished when you were back on solid ground. You glared at him. “Seriously?”

“Kilgrave. Not exactly someone you should be hanging out with, (Y/N).” Eo said, pulling back his mask.

“I wasn’t ‘hanging out’ with him. He walked up to me.”

“Avoid him. He’s dangerous.”

“This coming from the man who erased his own brother from existance.”

“Robern was a necessary sacrafice for me to reach my true calling. Kilgrave is much, much worse.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Kilgrave has powers similar to yours. He can make anyone do whatever he wants with his words, except for those with strong willpower or mind powers such as yourself. He takes women with powers and forces them to stay with him, often romantically.”

“And why do you care about these girls?”

“I don’t care about them. I care about you.” You scoffed. “(Y/N), I’m serious. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“So you followed me to Hell’s Kitchen? I left Central City to get away from all of that, Eo. You’ve just brought it back.”

He took your hand, looking at your face, hoping to see some sign of affection. You did your best to show none, eventually turning away. You walked away and left Eobard standing there dumbfounded. This was all for the best. You needed to get away. 

Eobard slammed his fist against the wall, sendng concrete flying from the force. If you wouldn’t listen to him, then he would make sure that Kilgrave would never hurt you. That no one ever would.


	3. Harrison x Telekinetic!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the request: The reader is a telekinetic and they’re trying to reverse the change so they break into star labs. Harrison is fascinated and invites the reader to stay. Then reader starts to develop a crush and they try to hide it omgosh you’re such a great writer I’d love to hear it your way :)

You pulled up your hood as you walked past S.T.A.R. Labs. There.That was where you would find all of your answers. The night after the particle accelerator explosion, something had happened to you. Something you had no explanation for. You looked at the camera overhead. In it’s current position, it could catch you on film easily. You twisted the base away from you, facing the camera towards the wall with your mind. A simple solution to a simple problem. You quite easily got to the security door. A flick of your wrist and the door swung open.  
You walked into the garage, turning away cameras and opening locked doors. Now it was only a matter of finding the right place. You had a background with computers so it would be easy enough to get into their system, but there were bound to be hundreds and hundreds of files. You’d have to sift through them all quickly in order to avoid detection. 

You were in a corner room with your laptop hooked up directly to the S.T.A.R. Labs network. You had access to everything. You searched through every file that even mentioned the particle accelerator and from there narrowed it down to everything after the explosion. Metahumans. Jackpot. You began to read. You heard a door open. Quickly, you shut your laptop and unplugged it. There weren’t that many places to hide.

“I wouldn’t bother hiding.” You recognised Harrison Wells’s voice. “I know this place like the back of my hand.” 

You cursed under your breath and stood up with your arms raised halfway in defeat.

“Congratulations, Dr. Wells. you caught me.” You sighed.

“Who exactly are you and why are you here?”

“My name is (Y/N) (Y/LN) and I’m here because I’m one of your ‘metahumans’.” 

“Ah. So that’s why you’re here. You want to find out what happened to you. Well then, come with me. There are better ways to get that information then stealing it.”

He wheeled out of the room, obviously expecting you to follow. You didn’t know what else to do. He lead you to the main room. He pulled up some of the files on the screens.

“When my particle acclerator exploded, it released untold amounts of dark energy, antimatter, and a few others. It sent out a wave through Central City, creating metahumans such as yourself. Judging from the damage done to our cameras, I assume that you have some sort of telekinesis. Am I right?” He turned to face you.

“Yes.”

“Then the only question left is do you intend to hurt the Flash or anyone affiliated with him?”

“No, I would never- I don’t want to hurt anyone. I just wanted some answers which you so graciously gave to me despite several property damages and hacking into your network.”

“Speaking of which, you will have to reimburse us for those cameras. They’re quite exspensive.”

“I don’t have any money-”

“Then you can work it off. Congratulations, Ms. (Y/L/N). You’re S.T.A.R. Labs’s newest employee.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because you intrigue me. In the past year, we have not encountered anyone like you and the only good metahuman that we have seen other than the Flash is dead.”

*A FEW MONTHS LATER*

You walked into the cortex, an action that was more familiar to you now. Harrison said you had worked off your debt a few weeks ago but you couldn’t leave now. It was way too much fun being here. You found out who the Flash was and you were using your powers to help people. Harrison had been helping you hone your abilities. Often times, you were alone with him. It was hard not to develop feelings on him. He was just so damn charming.

“Are you all right, (Y/N)?” Harrison asked, looking at you with concern.

You turned away to hide your blush. “Y-yes. I’m fine. Thank you for asking.”

“Just wanted to make sure. you’ve seemed a little out of it recently.”

“What d’you mean?” 

“Avoiding me, for one. You missed our last training session.”

“Right, that. Sorry I was busy with some personal business.”

He eyed you suspiciously for a moment. Barry sped into the room, saving you from having to come up with the business you were ‘dealing with’. 

“Another metahuman safely trapped in the pipeline.” He let out a deep breath. 

“Good job, Mr. Allen.” Harrison looked at his wrist watch. “Well, I’d best be getting home. I’ll see you all tomorrow. Barry. (Y/N).”

He nodded at you both and left. You watched him leave and then turned to Barry, who was smiling at you.

“What?” You asked.

“You have a crush on Dr. Wells, don’t you?” He chuckled.

“What?! No! That’s absurd.”

“About as absurd as a man in a red leather suit running around the city or a girl who can move things with her mind?”

“Barry, I don’t have a crush on Wells.”

“Then say his name without smiling.” You tried and failed to do so many times. Barry clapped his hands together. “That’s adorable, (Y/N), really.”

“You can’t tell him, Barry.”

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” He started to leave the cortex. “Wells and (Y/N), sitting in a tree-” He started to sing. You threw multiple paper balls at him while he laughed and sped out of the room to avoid your full wrath.


	4. Harribard x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harribard = Eobard Harrison
> 
> Set up: It’s Christmas time and you’re not inclined to let Harrison spend it alone this year.

You walked into S.T.A.R. Labs, baring gifts for your friends. Christmas time was finally here. This had never really been you’re favourite time of year until recently. Your time at with everyone at S.T.A.R. Labs had really shown you what the Christmas spirit was all about.They were your family now. Everyone, including Dr. Wells and Barry. You knew that Harrison wasn’t fond of this time of year because of the accident. This year, you didn’t want him to spend it alone.

“(Y/N)! We were wondering when you were going to show up!” Cisco smiled, patting your back,

“I was busy wrapping your presents.” You responded, handing them out one by one.

You watched as they each opened their presents. You hadn’t given Harrison anything. You had something else in mind. Like you, he had spent Christmas by himself for years now. You decided that you might as well spend it together. You waited until the two of you were alone before you told him your plan.

“So, Harrison, I’m sick of being all by myself on the holidays and I’m sure that you are too. My present to you is dinner.One dinner at a restaurant of your choice.” You told Harrison, crossing your arms.

“Really? A dinner?” He said, leaning to the right in his chair.

“Yes. You do have dinner, right?”

“I eat.” Harrison said defensively. 

“Well, good. A holiday dinner on me.”

“Fine. When is this dinner?”

“Whatever time works for you. This is just my way of saying thank you for all you do for us.”

“Thank you, (Y/N). Really.”

*AWKWARD TRANSISTION TO DINNER*

You walked up to the restaurant, wringing your hands. You hadn’t anticipated how much this would feel like a date. You knew it wasn’t, but still. You were dressed in casual clothes. Perhaps too casual for the place Harrison had chosen. You considered leaving until you saw Harrison sitting inside. You took a few deep breaths and went in. There were Christmas trees all around, decorated to the nines. It was fancier than most places you chose to go to. Thank god you could afford it. Harrison waved you over,

“(Y/N). You look great.” He smiled.

“Thanks. I feel a little underdressed.” You responded sheepishly.

“Not at all. I’m dressed pretty casually as well.”

If his usual black sweater and slacks could be counted as casual, then that was true. You sat across the table. Why did this feel so much like a date? The two of you ordered your food and started talking. There was no specific topic. It turned out that you and Harrison had more than a technology degree in common. You both liked music ranging from classical to 90s, you read things from authors like H.G. Wells and loved mystery novels. Harrison smiled at you. You couldn’t help but smile back.

“You said we both prefer to spend the holidays alone. You know why I prefer to be by myself, but what’s your story?” He asked.

You let out a deep breath. This wasn’t something you generally talked about, but you felt like you could trust Harrison with your life. “When I was growing up, it was just my mom and me. We moved around a lot, so I was always the new kid. Money was always tight, so our Christmases were always small with homemade presents. Back then, it was my favourite time of year. We would go and see the city tree lights getting turned on. No matter where we were, we always did that. When I was 18, I went off to college. She was left all alone. I was on my way home and I got a call from the hospital. My mom was in the hospital. Apparently, she’d had a brain tumor for a few months. She never told me.

“She died a few weeks later on Christmas Eve. Ever since then, it just hasn’t felt right celebrating without her, y’know? Too many memories of a better time.”

“I can understand that completely. Without Tess here, sometimes it used to feel… empty.” He looked off to the side, teary eyes. He blinked a few times and faced you again. “Here’s to new memories.”

You held up your glass. “I’ll drink to that.”

*ANOTHER AWKWARD TRANSITION*

Harrison went with you to your door. You stopped at the entrance and faced him, smiling. This had been a good idea and the best holiday you had had in a long time.

“Thank you, Harrison. This was a lot of fun.” You said.

“I hope we can do it again sometime. It’s good to get out.” He agreed.

You leaned on the post. “Well, goodnight.” 

You started to walk inside. Harrison grabbed you arm. You turned around in confusion and saw him smirking.

“Mistletoe.” He pointed up.

You laughed. “I completely forgot that I put that up this year. Tradition is tradition.”

You leaned down and kissed Harrison gently. His hands were on your shoulder, keeping you close to him. When you both finally pulled away, you were grinning.

“Goodnight, (Y/N).” Harrison started to leave.

“Goodnight, Harrison. See you tomorrow.”

He waved goodbye. You went insided and dropped you keys in a little tray by the door. You leaned against the wall, the ghost of the kiss still present


	5. Harribard x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you have a crush on Harrison but in an interesting twist, he asks you out for coffee

You walked into S.T.A.R. Labs. You laid your coat over the back of one of the chairs and sat down. Harrison was the only one there when you came in. He smiled at you.

“Ms. (Y/L/N). Good morning.” He greeted you.

“Hello, Dr. Wells.” You smiled back.

“So far, you are the only one who has shown up to work today.”

“Really? That’s not like Cisco and Caitlin. As for Barry, well, we all know he has a tendency to be late.”

Harrison chuckled “Indeed he does. I think that it cancels out his speed.”

“Probably.” You laughed.

You started working on a small project. You never knew exactly what to say to Harrison when the two of you were alone. You’d had a crush on him for a while and you were pretty sure that he hadn’t noticed. You did your best to remain secretive abut it. Barry had it figured out after only knowing you for a week. Despite being a genius, Harrison was quite oblivious. 

“(Y/N), would you like to grab a cup of coffee?” Harrison asked.

“I- What?” You were completely caught of guard. 

“Do you want to get some coffee with me?”

“Yeah, I’d love to.”

You and Harrison got a cab to Jitters. The ride there was spent in awkward silence as you ran all the possibilities for Harrison asking you for coffee. Was it platonic, or did it mean something more? It wasn’t normal for someone’s boss to take their employee to coffee, was it? The cab arrived and Harrison paid the fare. You helped him out of the car and followed him into Jitters. You let him order for the both of you. He came back over to the table you were sitting out.

“I hope this isn’t awkward, for you, (Y/N). I’ve been meaning to ask you to coffee for a while now.” Harrison leaned forward.

“No, not at all. I’m kinda glad you did.” You chuckled nervously.

“Really? Why’s that?”

“I, oh, erm, no reason.”

“No, don’t give me that. There’s obviously something.”

“Then you first. You must have some reason for wanting to ask me for coffee.”

“Ha. You’re not wrong. I suppose I should explain myself, shouldn’t I?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “The truth is, (Y/N), I’ve been thinking about this for a very, very long time. I’ve wanted to ask you on a… date, I suppose. Now that that’s in the air, why are you glad?”

“For the same reasons. I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out for longer than I care to admit.” You blushed.

“You’re so adorable when you’re flustered, (Y/N).”

You looked at Harrison sheepishly. He smiled at you. Your coffees arrived, causing you to lose eye contact. You laughed a little as the barista looked at yu both. This was the last thing you thought you’d be doing today. You were glad that you were here with him, though. It was everything you had imagined it would be and more.


	6. Harrison x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harrison makes you breakfast

Harrison woke up next to you. Still half asleep, he incoherently pushed your hair out of oyur face. After a few moments of looking, he realised where he was and remembered what had happened last night. He’d gotten drunk with you in his office after a rather hard day. One thing had led to another and now the two of you were back at your place. He pushed himself of the bed in shock and fell to the floor. He looked over the mattress at you. Surprisingly, you were still sound asleep. He struggled up off of the floor, his head pounding from the hangover. The night was still coming together in bits and pieces.

You pushed him against your apartment door, sliding his jacket off his shoulder. His lips attacked your neck as you unlocked the door. Entwined, you practically fell into the corridor.

Harrison pulled on a gray t-shirt and found your kitchen. He searched for everything he needed.Thankfully, you had a well stocked kitchen.  
You woke up to the smell of pancakes cooking. You crawled out of the bed and reached for a shirt of some kind. You found his black sweater on the ground where you had tossed it. You pulled it over your shoulders and walked into the kitchen, yawning. Harrison was standing at your stove. He turned around and smiled at you.

“’Morning, (Y/N). How’d you sleep?” He asked.

“Mm for the hour we slept? Amazingly.” You wrapped you arms around him and nuzzled his neck. “You can cook?”

“One of the perks of living alone for 10 years.”

“Sure it is. I’ve learned from Barry’s cooking that things don’t always taste as good as they smell.”

“When did Barry cook for you?”

“Jealous, Harrison?”

“Maybe.” 

You kissed his neck lightly. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?”

“Something about the HR policy on office romances, especially when that involves the CEO of the company.”

“Oh, yeah. Screw HR.” (A/N I am in no way implying that all HR reps are dicks I don’t really believe that. Some of my friends are… erm, HR reps)

Harrison smiled again and flipped the pancake on the pan. He’d also made bacon and cut up a few oranges. You eyed him as he set the table. He shrugged and used the living alone speech again. He sat down with you and poured syrup over his food. You help up your glass of orange juice.

“Here’s to doing this more often.” You said.

He clicked his glass against yours. “Many more times.” He agreed.


	7. Harribard and Leonard Snart x Reader Harribard ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: I appreciate your love for Harrison wells he needs way more! Can I request Harrison/eobard & Leonard Snart having a crush on the reader & kinda competing with each other? Could it have like alternative ending for both?
> 
> (Y/V/N) means your villain name. You have the same powers as Angel from Marvel

You sat in the van. For this run, Leonard was serving as the distraction while Eo went to get the money. You were surveillance. This job was child’s play compared to some of your past dealings. This was just a way to remind the good people of Central City what’s really out there.  
A red blur passed by your window. Finally. It was about time he showed up. You alerted Leo and Eo. You could hear the smirk in Leo’s voice as he thanked you. You were itching to get in on the action, but you had promised to stay behind on this run. You tapped your foot impatiently. The van shook. You turned and saw Eobard. He smiled at you.

“Go deal with the Flash.” You said.

He nodded and left again. You sat forward, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Eo went into the building where Leonard was having a stand off with Barry. He scoffed. He ran over to Snart.

“(Y/V/N) is getting impatient with us.” He said, staring down the Flash.

“Then let’s wrap this up quickly, shall we?” Leonard said, holding up his cold gun.

Eobard chased Barry while Leonard shot at them both. His cold beam hit Eobard, who spun out across the floor. Barry took the opportunity to get any innocent people out of the way. He didn’t show up again, much to Eo’s joy. He glared at Snart, pacing back and forth. 

“Now I know you didn’t do that on purpose, did you?” He snarled.

“Why would I do that? Unless, oh, wait. Without you, that’s one less person vying for (Y/N)’s attention. A win for me, don’t you think?” Leonard replied, holding up his gun and taking aim.

Eo used his superspeed to get behind Snart. “I’m faster than the Flash, Snart.” He ran to the overhang. “You won’t hit me. And if anyone will get her attention, it will be me.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Snart fired at Eobard again, only hitting the rail. Eobard punched Snart in the stomach, sending him flying across the bank. He hit the door and was thrown outside. Eobard calmly walked out to him. Despite his vibrating form, it was obvious that he was smiling. Eo stalked towards Leonard as he struggled to his feet. Leonard wiped the corner of his mouth. 

“Is that all you’ve got, Reverse-Flash?” He growled.

“Not even close.” Eo assured him.

You heard the crash when the doors broke. You assumed it was the Flash. You got out of the van. You always had to solve these things yourself. You took off you jacket and allowed your wings to unfurl, wincing at the slight pain. You flew overhead, waiting to see the yellow lightening following the iconic red blur. Instead you only saw beams of whitish blue from Leo’s cold gun and Eo’s yellow blur. They were fighting each other? Really? You saw the police cars in the distance. Amazing. This was going swimmingly. You flew down to where they were, hovering a few feet off the ground.

“Yo, guys. We don’t have time for this. We’ve got to go!” You warned, pointing to the police.

“Not until we settle this, once and for all.” Leonard said, shooting at Eo again.

“Settle what?”

“Who truly belongs with you.” Eo said, stopping behind you.

Leo pointed the gun at you two. “Hiding behind girls. I didn’t think that was your style, Eo.” 

“It’s not.” Eo said. There was a woosh of air behind you. “It’s just a really good distraction.”

Eo threw away Snart’s cold gun and grabbed his neck. Eo looked at you. You smiled. You had always known that Eo was the stronger of the two. 

“Very good. I guess waiting to see you two fight it out was the right choice.” You landed and walked to Eo. You looked at Leo and punched him in the jaw. Eo let him fall to the ground. You held out your hand. Eo took it. “Let’s get out of here. Let Snart take the blame for this one.”

You and Eo went back to the van. You allowed your wings to go back to their natural resting place as you got behind the wheel. You kissed Eo. It felt perfect, like you imagined it would.

“Ready to drive off into the sunset?” You asked, putting the van into drive.

“With you, anywhere.”


	8. Harribard and Leonard Snart x Reader Snart ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as the last one. :D

You sat in the van. For this run, Leonard was serving as the distraction while Eo went to get the money. You were surveillance. This job was child’s play compared to some of your past dealings. This was just a way to remind the good people of Central City what’s really out there.  
A red blur passed by your window. Finally. It was about time he showed up. You alerted Leo and Eo. You could hear the smirk in Leo’s voice as he thanked you. You were itching to get in on the action, but you had promised to stay behind on this run. You tapped your foot impatiently. The van shook. You turned and saw Eobard. He smiled at you.

“Go deal with the Flash.” You said.

He nodded and left again. You sat forward, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Eo went into the building where Leonard was having a stand off with Barry. He scoffed. He ran over to Snart.

“(Y/V/N) is getting impatient with us.” He said, staring down the Flash.

“Then let’s wrap this up quickly, shall we?” Leonard said, holding up his cold gun.

Eobard chased Barry while Leonard shot at them both. His cold beam hit Eobard, who spun out across the floor. Barry took the opportunity to get any innocent people out of the way. He didn’t show up again, much to Eo’s joy. He glared at Snart, pacing back and forth.

“Now I know you didn’t do that on purpose, did you?” He snarled.

“Why would I do that? Unless, oh, wait. Without you, that’s one less person vying for (Y/N)’s attention. A win for me, don’t you think?” Leonard replied, holding up his gun and taking aim.

Eo used his superspeed to get behind Snart. “I’m faster than the Flash, Snart.” He ran to the overhang. “You won’t hit me. And if anyone will get her attention, it will be me.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Snart fired at Eobard again, only hitting the rail. Eobard punched Snart in the stomach, sending him flying across the bank. He hit the door and was thrown outside. Eobard calmly walked out to him. Despite his vibrating form, it was obvious that he was smiling. Eo stalked towards Leonard as he struggled to his feet. Leonard wiped the corner of his mouth.

“Is that all you’ve got, Reverse-Flash?” He growled.

“Not even close.” Eo assured him.

You heard the crash when the doors broke. You assumed it was the Flash. You got out of the van. You always had to solve these things yourself. You took off you jacket and allowed your wings to unfurl, wincing at the slight pain. You flew overhead, waiting to see the yellow lightening following the iconic red blur. Instead you only saw beams of whitish blue from Leo’s cold gun and Eo’s yellow blur. They were fighting each other? Really? You saw the police cars in the distance. Amazing. This was going swimmingly. You flew down to where they were, hovering a few feet off the ground.

“Yo, guys. We don’t have time for this. We’ve got to go!” You warned, pointing to the police.

“Not until we settle this, once and for all.” Leonard said, shooting at Eo again.

“Settle what?”

“Who truly belongs with you.” Eo said, stopping behind you.

“I can assure you that it’s not you.” You said, grabbing Eo’s shoulders and lifting him off the ground. 

You threw him toward Leo, who fired his gun one last time at Eo. The beam was a direct hit, effectively immobilizing him. You kicked him to the ground and walked to Leo, extending your hand.

“Come. Let’s go. I don’t think you want to be here when the police arrive.” You said, walking away.

“Indeed not.”


	9. Earth 2 Harrison x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: How do you think Harry would react if he had found out that the OC/reader had a boyfriend? (before Harry and OC admitted that they loved each other) My heart just broke thinking about it :'(

You and Harry were alone in the cortex. It was still a little weird to see him after everything that happened with Dr. Wells. But he seemed nice enough. To you anyway. He asked you to hand him one of the tools across from you. You gave it to him and checked your phone. Your boyfriend was coming over soon.

Harrison was watching you. You were beautiful in his eyes. In his world, he had dated you for a while. His work got in the way of the relationship. It was one of his only regrets. He had had to watch you walk away from S.T.A.R. Labs one to many times. He hoped that he could remedy that here with you. He noticed all the little things that you did differently. Each one drove him wild. He knew that you were completely oblivious to his feelings. He was goo at hiding his feelings. Perhaps too good.

You smiled at Harry. He was turning out to be a great friend. Someone that you could count on. It would be a sad day when he was finally back on his own world. It was nice to get to know the real Harrison Wells, not Eobard Thawne. He had always been a hero of yours. It was good to know he wasn’t a complete dick. 

Harry saw you press a button. As curious as he was about what you were doing, he didn’t ask. There wasn’t really a point. It wasn’t his business. You smiled at him. Jesus, that smile was gorgeous. And directed at you. Was it possible that you could feel the same way about him?

“(Y/N), would you like to go for a walk? It can get rather stuffy in here sometimes.” Harry said.

“You know what, I’d love to. Central City it beautiful at night.” You replied, holding out your hand to him.

He took it. You went outside. This was one of the reasons you loved Central City. It was so wonderful, even with all the crap going on around your life. And it was nice to be with Harry. He really was kind, he was just worried about his daughter. You could understand why. Zoom was insane.

“I used to come on walks like this with Jesse when she was little. Then she went to college, I started construction on the particle accelerator, and that all kind of changed. We rarely ever talked, too. I wish I had spent more time with her before Zoom… Anyway, it was one of my favourite things to do.” Harry said, looking up at the stars.

“I always come out here. Every night. My dad dies when I was young and he used to take me star watching. It always makes me feel closer to him. i don’t know. It’s just a silly tradition.” You looked away.

Harry pushed your hair behind your ear. “It’s not silly. It’s… poetic.”

“Another word for silly. Thanks for proving my point, Harry.”

“Anytime.” He chuckled. Now would be the perfect time to tell you. Everything. “(Y/N), I-”

“David?!” You said, turning your attention away Harry. Your boyfriend had just shown up in front of S.T.A.R. Labs. “I can’t believe you made it! I thought you were working.”

“I got off early. I thought I’d come visit you at work. You seem to be working late a lot recently,” David said, hugging you. “Who’s your friend?”

“Right, sorry. This is Harry. I told you about him, from Earth 2.”

“Right. Doppelganger guy.” David held out his hand. Harry shook it “It’s a pleasure. (Y/N) told me how you saved her life. Thank you.”

“Of course. Anytime.” Harry said, tightly.

Of course you had a boyfriend. You were beautiful and young. It made sense. He didn’t know why he was surprised. Or why he felt so.. empty. All he wanted to do was punch David in the face. He settled for this.

“Don’t ever hurt (Y/N). I know where all the breaches in this world correspond to in the world in mine and I can send you to a tropical rain forest full of gorillas who hate humans and I will send you there.” Harry threatened.

David looked genuinely terrified. You had to admit that Harry was terrifying. It was sexy. Wait. No. David. Harry started walking back towards the S.T.A.R. Labs entrance.

“Sorry, David, but we’ve really got to get back to work. I’ll see you when I get home.” You said, kissing David’s cheek.

Harry had protected you. No one had ever stood up like that before. Not for you. You felt something like butterflies as you followed Harry back into the cortex, sitting back in your original positions.

“Thanks, Harry.” You said, looking at the desk’s surface.

“Whatever you need, and whenever you need it, I’m here for you.” He replied, twisting one of the parts on the little device.


	10. Harrison x Sick!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your sick, Harrison takes care of you. Whatever version you want.

You coughed once as you walked into the cortex. Little did you know that cough was the beginning of a pretty gnarly cold. You worked for as long as you could while coughing before Cisco got worried.

“Are you feeling all right, (Y/N)?” He asked, placing a hand on my forehead.

“Yeah, i feel fine. Why?” You asked, coughing once more.

“You’ve been coughing quite a bit recently. Caitlin and I have started to worry.”

“Well, don’t. It takes a lot to make me sick.”

“Okay, I’ll take your word for it.” He sighed and went back to his own work.

You sniffed and turned to your monitor. You were positive you weren’t sick, besides the small cough and itchy throat.You hadn’t been sick in over 6 years and you weren’t intending to start now. Of course, your immune system had other plans. By the end of the day, you had a steady stream of coughs and sneezes going on. 

“What are you doing?” Harrison asked, shaking his head. “Go home, you’re obviously sick.”

“Is that an order, Dr. Wells?”

“You can consider it one, now go.”

You grumbled about not being able to finish your work and went home like they wanted, It gave you more free time to curl up under a nice blanket and read a good book (A/N or write fanfics, in my case) or catch up on some of your shows on Netflix. Either way, it would be nice to have some time off. You dropped your bag and jacket on the dining room table, adding to the mess of papers scattered across it. You had been meaning to clean up, but every time you started, some other great idea came into your head and you had to write it down, adding to the never ending cycle of papers. It wasn’t like you were having any company over. You laid down on your couch and fell asleep watching Breaking Bad.

You woke up to a knocking on your door. When you stood up, you had a dizzy spell, causing you to lean against your wall before steadying yourself. You opened the door and saw Harrison standing there. He held up a bowl of soup.

“I bring a peace offering.”

“Gee, thanks. Which fast food place did you get that from?”

“The one on 43rd and Washington”

“Never heard of it.”

“Well, it’s great anyway. I figured… you probably didn’t have anyone to take care of you, and I don’t really feel like going home to an empty house, so I figured, why not?”

“Thanks.” You invited him inside. “But it’s not my fault if you get sick.”

“I will take that chance.” He chuckled. 

You went back to the couch and curled up under your blanket again while Harrison set out two bowls of soup. You watched some science-y show that was on the History Channel. You joked with Harrison about not being able to get away from work even on sick days. You eventually fell asleep against his shoulder. You didn’t even notice when he picked you up and carried you into your room.  
You woke up again in the middle of the night with a fever. Harrison was still there. He placed a cold cloth on your forehead and gave you some NyQuil. You eventually drifted back into a sleep riddled with fever dreams. Harrison stayed with you the whole night, making sure that your fever stayed down and that you were hydrated.

“If you’re not careful, (Y/N), you might have to take another sick day. Then we would all miss your charms.”


	11. Harrison x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a dance, friends.

You paced around your flat in the gown you were planning to wear. Your hair was hanging down on your shoulders. You thought it was too much of a hassle to put it up in some fancy way for a benefit that you weren’t technically invited to. Harrison had invited you a week earlier. You had immediately agreed because you had had a crush on him for ages. There was a knock on your door. You went to answer it as quickly as you could in the shoes you were wearing. Harrison was standing there in a tux, looking amazing. You were sure you paled in comparison. He smiled at you crookedly. 

“You look breathtaking, miss (Y/L/N).” He said, giving you a once over. 

“Please, just (Y/N), Dr. Wells.” You insisted.

“In that case, please call me Harrison.” 

“Okay then, Harrison it is.” 

He held out his arm to you. “Shall we?”

Harrison led you down to a car he had ordered. It really seemed like he was going all out for this. He opened the door for you with a slight bow.

“My lady.” He said mockingly, raising an eyebrow.

“Thank you, kind sir.” 

He helped you into the car, getting in behind you. Harrison pulled a bottle of champagne from a small cooler and poured two glasses, offering one to you.

“Isn’t there going to be champagne at this thing?” You asked, taking a sip.

“Definitely, but you should never go to charity event 100% sober. They’re more fun that way.”

“Ah, you obviously haven’t tried the ballroom dancing.”

“I don’t dance.”

“That’s half the fun, Harrison!”

“Maybe I just haven’t found the right partner yet.” Harrison smiled at you.

“Maybe.”

The two of you talked some more on the ride over. The topic turned to the particle accelerator. It was the whole reason that you were going to the gala in the first place. There were so many things to be learned once it was turned on. You felt so honoured to be a part of the team building it. That was how you had met Harrison in the first place. He had hired you about a month after S.T.A.R. Labs first opened, along with Hartley. He treated you both as proteges and you both developed a crush on him. Hartley was fired a little under a week ago. You won, in your eyes.

The building hosting the gala came into sight. The driver pulled in front. Cameras flashed as Harrison stepped out of the vehicle. You weren’t ready for the flashing lights when Harrison helped you out of the car. The press asked him a few questions about the accelerator and if he was worried about any malfunctions. He assured them that everything was running smoothly and if they suspected a chance of failure, everyone at S.T.A.R. Labs would ask for a delay in turning it on. You answered only a few of the technical questions. Harrison tried his best to get into the building quickly.

“Well, that was quite the roller coaster.” He sighed, loosening his bow tie a little.

You chuckled. You went inside with Harrison. He was greeted by the people hosting the event and a few investors. You stood by awkwardly, smiling at people you had never met before and would probably never see again. You were glad when you were able to get to a semi open space with Harrison.

“Are you okay, (Y/N)? You seem a bit flustered.” Harrison said.

“Yeah, I’m just not used to things like this.” You replied, taking a deep breath.

“I think I know something that will make you feel better. I’ll be right back”

He went over the the quartet that was playing music. He whispered something into the first violinist’s ear. She nodded and told the other three players. He came back to you and held out his hand as Antonin Dvorak’s (pronounced De-vor-jak) Tempo Di Valse Second Movement started playing.

“I thought you couldn’t dance.” You said as he took you to the dance floor.4

“Just because I choose not to dance doesn’t mean I can’t dance.” He responded.

You were surprised at how well his hand fit in yours. He lead you into a waltz, moving like an expert dancer would have. He moved smoothly, taking you along for the ride of a dance you didn’t know. The entire room focused on the two of you. Eventually, more people joined in, filling the floor with couples. The song was over far too soon and you were out of breath. 

“That was amazing.” you breathed.

“Thank you.” He smiled. “I learned that in Starling City when I was younger.”

“You didn’t forget it, that much is obvious. I could barely keep up with you.”

“You’re a natural.”

The rest of the night, you and Harrison talked about yourselves and less about work. He took you home at the end of the night and walked you up to your flat. You two stopped at your door.

“i had a lot of fun tonight, Harrison. Thank you for inviting me.”

“Please, (Y/N), I should be thanking you for coming. You made this evening memorable, to say the least. Goodnight.” He kissed your cheek and left.

You leaned against your door and went inside. Yes, tonight was certainly one you would never forget.


	12. Harribard x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are stuck in the past with Eobard because you were supposed to capture him and force him to take you back. Of course, this doesn’t go according to plan so you’re both stuck, posing as a couple to the rest of Central City to keep up appearances.

You were in the future room with Eobard. He was attaching the tachyon prototype to his suit. You hated this arrangement almost as much as you hated him. He was a killer. A villain, the Reverse Flash. Of course, he had to go and get you both stuck here with no way out.

“So how’s the tachyon prototype supposed to help? You do know that without a trigger it’s completely useless, right? Oh, wait, of course you do because you stole my research on it.” You said.

“Stole is a powerful word. How about borrowed and forgot to return?”

“Ah, yes, and if that includes sticking your name on it, then I will gladly agree to those terms.”

“Careful, (Y/N), it sounds like there’s less hatred in your voice.”

“Shut up, Eo.” He cringed at the nickname “You like the nickname, don’t even pretend you don’t. I can read your mind, remember? No, of course not. You’re too focused on your own little project.”

“This little project will send us home.”

You scoffed, but you knew it was true. The tachyon device was your best chance to get back to the future once the accelerator was back up and running. To do that, you both would have to reveal yourselves to Barry and the others. You had come to see them as family and Eobard saw them as pawns, the same way he saw everyone. You hoped that over this ordeal was over, you wouldn’t have to be in this close proximity to him ever again.

“Come on, (Y/N). We’re late.”

“Late? Late for what?”

He didn’t tell you and you didn’t want to read his mind. It was like a dark, crazy maze in there, Eobard sat down in his chair and left the room, you following semi unwillingly. He took you to the cortex where Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry were. You smiled at them and rested your hand on Eobard’s shoulder. He looked up at you with a grin.

“I have some exciting news for you all.” He began.

“Oh? What?” Caitlin asked.

Eobard grabbed my hand and kissed it. “(Y/N) and I are engaged.”

“You are?”

‘We are?’ You said in his mind.

He shrugged.

“I didn’t think we were going to tell them yet, honey?”

“Well, I couldn’t wait anymore.”

You thanked the others as they congratulated you and Eobard on your engagement. You promised Eobard that he was going to pay for this later. You kissed him unhappily while pretending to be ecstatic. After the festivities were over, you went back to the future room.

“I’m gonna head back home. I don’t suppose you’ve got an umbrella around here somewhere?”

“Behind the suit.”

“Thank you.” You grabbed the umbrella and looked at the end. There was blood. “Hold on. Didn’t you try to kill me with this?”

“A moment of weakness on my part, I should have gone for the rock.”

“And I should have pushed you off that cliff in Barcelona.”

“Mistakes we both made, I’m afraid. Of course now I’m not sure that I want to kill you anymore. I’ve grown rather fond of your company.”

“Well, I can’t say if the feeling is mutual.”

“You let me know if it is. We can grab a coffee when we get back.”

You chuckled and left S.T.A.R. Labs, umbrella in hand and a smile on your face.


	13. Eobard x Metahuman!Reader Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it! Kilgrave, Eobard, Metahuman!Reader

Eobard ran through Hell’s Kitchen. This wasn’t the first time that he had faced Kilgrave and he was certain that it wouldn’t be the last. Thankfully, he was able to avoid being controlled by Kilgrave. He was going to make sure that Kilgrave stayed away from you. Even if you hated him for it. It was a risk Eobard would always take to protect you, the one thing that he cared about unconditionally.

You had no idea where Eo had dropped you off. Somewhere far far from your apartment building. You yelled out in frustration. You hated it when he did things like this, It wasn’t like you were helpless. hell, you were a freaking telepath. If anyone tried to hurt you, you could make them stare at a wall for 3 hours or just stand still until you were gone. Eobard just made you wanna throw something or someone around.  
He was looking for Kilgrave. You were his. Always. The fact that some other guy thought that he could lay a hand on you and get away with it filled him to the tipping point with rage he thought he only had when the Flash was around. Kilgrave was hanging around the same alleyway he had found you in with two women on his arm. When he saw Eobard, he made them leave.

“Ah, the Reverse Flash. Welcome back. It’s been a while.” Kilgrave chuckled.

“Leave (Y/N) alone. You know what I’m capable of and I will not hesitate to kill you.” Eo responded.

“Oh really? Well, that only increases my interest in her. She must be something special to captivate someone like you.”

“If you touch her, Kilgrave, I swear that I will do more than kill you. I will kill everyone you have ever cared about or shown interest in. Then, once I know that you’re broken, I will prevent you from ever being created.”

“All for some girl? Tsk, tsk, tsk. You really are going soft.”

Eo smirked. Going soft? No. You made him stronger.

You raced through Hell’s Kitchen. Maybe you could stop Eo from doing something he’d regret. Then again, he never regretted anything. You had no idea where to start looking. Where exactly did metahumans go in Hell's Kitchen when they wanted to fight? Could Kilgrave even hold his own against a speedster? Even if Eo did somehow fail, he’s just go back in time and change it, like he always did. You bit your nails. 

“Eobard, how long are you planning on keeping this up? I have an arsenal of people at my disposal.” Kilgrave said, bored. “Why don’t you just give me (Y/N)?”

“Tired of hearing people say no to you, Kilgrave? Or are you really just a spoiled brat?” Eobard chuckled behind him. “Besides, why would you have time for (Y/N) when you’ll be so busy with Jessica.”

“What are you-”

“Hello, Kilgrave.” Jessica walked up from around a corner.

Kilgrave looked at her in amazement. Eobard smiled and found his way back to you. He picked you up and kissed you.

“What the hell’s gotten into you, Eo?” You asked.

“I won.”


	14. Zoom and Harribard x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Do you still do drabbles? If you do can you do one where zoom and reverse flash fight for the reader but she doesn’t want to let down her friends (team flash). I’m sorry if it’s weird but I really love you’re writing

You walked down the street, unaware of the speedster behind you. Zoom had been folowing you for a while. Since the portal to Earth Prime had opened. On Earth 2, you had been his 2nd in command, but Wells… Wells had killed you before he escaped to this earth. If Zoom didn’t need him to steal the Flash’s speed, he would be dead where he stood. Hunter knew logically knew that you weren’t his (Y/N). It was obvious that you weren’t a metahuman, and that you were working with the Flash. That was what really drove him insane. To see you working with that… hero and not with him. He used to love watching you torture innocent people. It was how he had found you. People had talked about a shadow that was terrorizing them and it wasn’t him. Zoom’s original intention had been to kill you, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

You were off without telling the rest of the team where you were going. If they knew, they would surely hate you. You would hate you. You looked around to make sure that none of them were watching you before turning a corner behings S.T.A.R. Labs. You leaned against the wall, your heart racing, like it always did during these meetings. You saw the time vortex before you heard it, like always. Eobard emerged from it, wearing his yellow suit. He smiled when he saw you, walking to you with his arms outstretched. You walked to him, allowing him to hold you in his arms. You couldn’t help it. Despite very bone in your body telling you to run away and stop this, you couldn’t. There was soming drawing you to Eobard.

Before he had a chance to say anything, you were torn from his arms by another speedster. Your heart dropped. You looked up and expected to see Barry, surprised to see Zoom instead. His dead, black eyes looked at you. You couldn’t describe the emotion behind them. You could, however, predict how Eo would react. Sure enough, he ran up the side of the building you were on and punched Zoom hard enough to knock you out of his arms. Eo caught you before you could fall to the ground. He quickly made sure you were okay before turning his focus back to Zoom.

There weren’t enough words to describe his fury. How dare Zoom take you from him? Where did he get off? Eo clenched and unclenched his fists. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were dark. You were his. No one elses. Zoom got back to his feet and stared at Eo.

“You must be the infamous Zoom (Y/N) has told me so much about. Funny, the way she described you… I thought you’d be scarier.” Eo taunted, rocking back and forth on his feet. He crossed his arms.

Zoom chuckled a dark and raspy laugh. “Indeed. And I thought the Reverse Flash would be more… powerful.” Zoom said back.

Eo smirked. Oh, so that was how he was going to play this. Eo promised that this would take but a moment before rushing Zoom. Zoom met him halfway. You watched in horror as blue and red lightning met in a tornado. This is what Barry had described. You hugged you arms to you chest. You had to get away from here. This was dangerous. You had to get Barry. You moved to the ladder.

Zoom got distracted as you headed off the roof. Eo took advantage of this to gain the upper hand. He brought his elbow into Zoom’s stomach at full force, a blow strong enough to knock away even the strongest speedsters. Zoom stopped moving, keeling over the roof. Eo stopped in front of him, a smug grin on his face.

You kept on running. There was no way that you’d be able to outrun them, but you could at least get as far away from the fighting as possible. You’d been in the middle of a speedster fight before and it wasn’t an experience that you wanted to repeat under any circumstances. Each time the two hit a blow, there was a loud boom that echoed through the air. As you made it to the front entrance of S.T.A.R. Labs, you saw the other four rushing out of the building. You ran to Barry, out of breath and trying to explain what was happening to the best of your ablilites.

“Calm down, (Y/N). What is it?” Barry asked, gently holding your elbows.

“Zoom and the Reverse Flash….. They’re fighting…. on the roof of the building next door…”

Barry handed you off to Harrison before rushign to put on his own suit.

“Yours?” Zoom said incredulously, “What makes her yous?”

“Well, she’s from my Earth, for one.” Eo answered. “And she knows who I am.”

“She’s from my time.”

“Sorry, old sport, but this is one fight that you can’t win. (Y/N) has already chosen me.”

Zoom went to punch Eobard again. Eo dodged easily, catching Zoom’s fist. Eo smiled at Zoom, who moved his elbow back to hit Eobard in the face. The two were so focused on their own fighting that they didn’t see Barry come up behind them. Eo saw him first and forgot Zoom. He grabbed Barry by the neck. Then the three of them were fighting. 

“No! Don’t!” you yelled, hoping at least one of them would hear you.

Eo turned at the sound of your voice echoing out. He stopped what he was doing and let Barry go. Zoom took the opportunity to run from the labs.

“Until next time, Flash.” Eo said, giving a fake slaute and a wink before disappearing into another time vortex.

You wastched as the two speedsters whisked away, wishing for your life to be less complicated than this.


	15. Earth 2 Harrison x Rader Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you write something (imagine or oneshot) where Harry x reader (they are together) but in Earth 2 the reader already died so when Harry comes to Earth 1 he sees reader and automatically kisses them and the reader slaps him?(either bc she doesn’t know him or bc of Harribard) (and more fluff like him standing next to reader, holding hands, being protective)

Harrison was giving another short speech. After creating the particle accelerator, he’d been given several awards. You went to everyone, watching from the sidelines. You often caught him glancing towards you while he was talking. Each look was filled with adoration. That was one thing that had never changed in your relationship. After years of fights and make ups, he always looks at you with love. After the speech was done, Harrison walked over to you and took your hand. He stayed slightly in front of you, navigating through the crowd that had gathered. All of the science enthusiasts were asking for his autograph or a job, or both. As soon as you were in the car, you both let out a sigh of relief.

“Well, that was an adventure.” Harrison said.

“yeah, it was. Did Jessie-”

“No, she had an exam to study for.”

“Ah, just like dear old dad. So focused on her studies.”

“I wasn’t that bad, was I?”

“Please, on our first date, you brought a quantum mechanics text book.”

“I had no small talk?” He said it as a question. “All right, so I wasn’t the best at dating, but you’re the one who agreed to a second date.”

“What can I say? I’m a psych major, I was curious.”

“After 15 years?”

“I have yet to figure you out, Harrison Wells.”

“And I have yet to let you, (Y/N) Wells.”

You laughed. It was true that the union you two had formed baffled many people. He was very much into physical science, and you preferred to study the intricacies of the human brain. He was really fricking tall, you were avergae height. Dark hair, light hair, cold towards strangers, nice to everyone, etc. It went on for quite a while, yet the two of you were practically inseparable. That is, when you weren’t at your respective jobs. You supposed that was the one similarity that you shared with Harrison. You both loved your jobs. Still, he was the love of you life, and you were his.

Some months later…

You insisted on walking home from your practice. It was only a 10 minute walk, and it was a good way to save money on gas. Prices were at an all time low, but it was still exercise. You shoved your hands in your pockets. That last patient had taken longer than you’d expected. It was dark by the time you closed up shop and it was cold. As you were walking out of your office, you were confronted by one of your more… intense, patients.

“Dr, Wells.” He coughed.

“Mike, are you feeling all right?” You asked.

“Never been better, Doc. You see, I had a revelation today after our session.”

“Oh?”

“The shadows… can’t you hear them?”

It didn’t seem like Mike could make a cohesive thought. You were scared. This was dangerous.

“I can. Do you wanna know what they’re saying?”

“Can this wait until next week, Michael, I have to get home to my family.”

“Oh, yes, he told me about your family. Your husband. But you don’t belong to him, you’re mine.”

You saw the knife a little too late. He plunged it into your abdomen, with a smile on his face as he repeated mine mine mine. You fell onto the ground. Mike ran down the street. You could’ve sworn that you saw a blue flash go towards him before your vision went dark.

The next day…

Harrison stared at his phone screen. This wasn’t the first time that you’d stayed at the office over night, but it was the first time you hadn’t called ahead. He was certain that you were fine. You could take care of yourself, right? There was a knock on his door. Harrison set his phone on the table and went to the answer it. His heart sank when he saw the Central City police on his door.

“Dr. Harrison Wells? I’m Detective Iris Allen. I’m sorry, but we need you to come down to the station.” The young detective said.

“And do what, exactly?” He knew, but he didn’t want for it to be true.

“We need you to identify a body, doctor.”

He got into the car, a feeling of dread settling over him. He didn’t even have to look at you very long to know. 

“What happened to her?”

“Murder suicide, we believe. One of her patients, Michael Tudor, stabbed her in the stomach and then shot himself.” The coroner said, reading off a chart.

“Can I-”

“Have a moment? No problem.”

The coroner ushered the people out of the room and shut the door. Harrison collapsed in front of the table. You were so cold. How could you be so cold when just yesterday you’d been smiling and laughing? Your hand had been so warm in his own. No… no


	16. Earth 2 Harrison x Reader Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you write something (imagine or oneshot) where Harry x reader (they are together) but in Earth 2 the reader already died so when Harry comes to Earth 1 he sees reader and automatically kisses them and the reader slaps him?(either bc she doesn’t know him or bc of Harribard) (and more fluff like him standing next to reader, holding hands, being protective)

It was like he was staring at a mirage. The first time you came into the Cortex, he had been working, hardly paying attention. But as soon as he turned around, he was speechless. You looked almost the same, except your hair was cut short and you weren’t wearing glasses. It was imposible for him to believe that it wasn’t you. That you weren’t his wife. Your beauty was… breath taking.

However, the first time you saw him, you wanted to find the nearest blunt object and beat him. This was the man who you had followed for so many years, only to be betrayed. You knew logically that they were two different people, both by worlds and genetics, but it still took all of your will power not to. You kept your composure.

“So, I think the best way to st-” You began.

Harrison interupted you with a kiss. You were so shocked that you couldn’t respond. It was desperate and passionate, something you had not been expecting from someone like him. Someone who seemed so arrogant and self reliant. Soon, however, your senses came back to you. You pulled away from him and instinctively slapped him. Harrison leaned on a table, gently rubbing his cheek. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry I don’t know what came over me.” You apologised.

“No, I’m the one who should be sorry. I experienced a momentary lapse of judgement. You look like my late wife.” Harrison explained, sitting down.

“Oh. I’m sorry for you loss.” You sat next to him. “What happened to her, if you don’t mind my asking.”

“She was a psychiatrist. A pretty well sought out one, at that. One day, on her way home, one of her more… troubled patients found her and killed her. Jessie and I… we were a lot closer after that. I relied on her to keep me human.”

“I hope we find her.” You gently rubbed his arm in a reassuring manner.

“I do too. I do too.”


	17. Harrison x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you write a Harry x reader fic (idc what version tbh) where Y/N is kind of like the mother of the team and takes care of them, and something happens to Y/N and everyone is super concerned and worried because they’re like family and fluff at end

You could remember clearly the day that Barry had come to you. You and Caitlin had done your best to keep him stable using whatever tech you had available. You’d had to create a machine that could read his heart rate. It was off the charts. You’d never seen anything like it, but Dr. Wells had insisted. No tests were to be run without his authorization. You didn’t mind

Then Barry woke up. And everything changed,

Superheroes became a reality. Everytime you brought up the idea of it, Dr. Wells got a frustrated look in his eyes and you immediatly dropped it. You weren’t sure what it was. Maybe he was just feeling protective of Barry. You weren’t sure. Not that it mattered. S.T.A.R. Labs was finally helping the general public again. Cisco had taken to calling the little group “Team Flash”. The little names he came up with made you giggle. He was so filled with childlike wonder. It really was amazing that the cynacism of the world hadn’t reached him yet. You hoped it never did. He was the perfect person to nerd out with about all things Star Wars, Star Trek, Battlestar Galactica, Doctor Who… basically all of those space shows and movies that existed.

Caitlin was better for more serious talks, though she could be fun, too. You majored in the same field, do many of your talks ended up going to theories about biomedical engineer.

Barry was just fun to be around. He was so good natured. You weren;t sure you’d ever seen him be truly mean to someone who didn’t deserve it. He saw the good in people. He saw the good in you. You loved him like a brother.

Dr. Wells was different from the others. You rarely talked with him about things other than work anymore, but you didn’t care. Your heart fluttered when the two of you were alone. He always smiled when he saw you, and you instictively did the same. You weren’t sure what it was, but you were drawn to him.

That made it so much worse when you had your accident.

It was funny to you. That was what was running through your head as you saw the car headed towards you. All the dangers you faced everyday, and you were going to be t-boned by someone who ran a red light. It was so normal compared to your daily life. Mundane, even. Time slowed right up to the moment that car connected with your own. Despite your seatbealt, you were thrown to the other side of the car. All you could do was hope that the wreck didn’t hit any passersby. The next thing you knew, your head hit the glass, there was a shattering noise, and you vision went dark. You had a moment more of consciousness,

Barry, unsurprisingly, was the first to know. He ran to the hospital, but couldn’t visit you yet. Barry called the others. He paced in the waiting room. He couldn’t believe this had happened, to you of all people. You cared so much for others. For the team. What had you ever done to deserve this? Cisco arrived first with Dr. Wells. Caitlin wasn’t far behind. Dr. Wells went to talk to the doctor on call while Caitlin tried to console Barry. Cisco could see the pain in her own eyes. Dr. Wells came back.

“Is there any news?” Caitlin asked.

“(Y/N)’s in the ICU at the moment. Apparently, she suffered a major concussion adn they can’t yet determine whether or not she has brain damage. But they are optimistic.” Dr. Wells responded with a small smile.

Caitlin and Cisco left to get coffee. Barry crossed his arms

“What aren’t you saying?” He asked. 

“They don’t know if she’s going to wake up. Or if she ever will. Her brain is swelling and if it doesn’t let up, then they’re going to have to relieve the pressure somehow. There’s always a risk of failure.” Dr. Wells took off his glasses.

“Harrison Wells?” A nurse came into the waiting room. Dr. Wells raised his hand. “You’re listed as her beneficiary. You can visit her now.”

He nodded and the nurse left. He looked up at Barry and they headed to the room. You were hooked up to a series of machines. There was stitches and bandages strewn across your body. There was a large gause patch over your right eye. Barry could see a small spot of blood in the centre. He left the room, unable to see you in this state. Dr. Wells moved closer to your bed. He took your hand. Your hands had always been cold, but now… He set your hand back at your side. You didn’t derserve this. You were’t supposed to die for a long time. You had three kids and a husband. He’d taken all of that away from you, and here you were, dying. 

He made sure that no one else was in the room, then walked to the door. He moved his chair in front of it and went back to your side. He pulled out a small device. He had been meaning to save this for himself but… Eo determined that you needed it more. He moved to deviced over your head. A blue light came from it, scanning the damage. Eobard read the tiny text. Concussion that sent you into a comatose sate, several lacerations, three broken fingers… and blindness in both eyes. He could get you out of the coma, but would that be better than here? Where you couldn’t see anymore? In all honesty, Eo didn’t care. He couldn’t lose you. Over the last several years, he’d grown attached to you. He wasn’t going to let go now.

Almost as soon as Harrison was done, there was a knock on the door. He sped back to his chair and moved it away from the door, slowly opening it to reveal Caitlin, Cisco, and Barry. They all came in. Harrison watched you intently. Any minute now. He had the now useless metal tube in his hand. He’d hoped that he’d be able to use it for himself, but this was a better use for it. Harrison let out a silent sigh of relief when your eyes started to slowly open. Your heartrate increased, and Harrison knew that you knew. Your eyes opened completely. Your left eye was still (Y/E/C).

“Barry? Dr. Wells? Are you there? I- I can’t see anything!” You reached up to your eye. You could feel something resting on your right eye.

Barry grabbed you wrist and stopped you. “I wouldn’t do that. You’ve got a bandage over that eye.”

“What about the other one? Is there a bandage over that one as well?” You asked, already aware of the answer.

“No, no, I-” You heard Barry’s voice catch in his throat.

“Barry.” You held out your hand, flinching a little when he actually took it. “I’m okay. Really, I am.”

“You certainly are tenacious.” Dr. Wells laughed. “I think you’ll be just fine. After all, you’ve got all of us to look after you.”

You chuckled. They all stayed for a few hours.Then the doctors made them leave. The doctors asked you a series of questions that you   
answered as best as you could. Then you were able to go to sleep. You were very tired. You slept well into the next day. When you awoke, you were again surprised by the blackness that greeted you. You remembered what had happened. You sighed heavily.

“You’ve been handed an interesting card, that’s for sure.” You jumped at Harrison’s voice.

“Dr. Wells. You scared me.”

“Did I? I’m sorry. And please, call me Harrison. We’ve worked together long enough.”

“So, Harrison, what brings you here?”

“I know how much it hurts to wake up alone in a hospital room. I didn’t want for you to.. hm.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”


	18. Earth 2 Harrison x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you please do one where Harrison (earth 2) gets mad at you because Zoom killed Jessie in front of you all and you scream at him witch causes you to reveal your feelings to him and you can add stuff as well… thank you you’re an awesome writer :-) :-)

You were so close. Jessie was right in front of you. She started running towards Harry. So close to the end. You could feel it. Barry had stopped Zoom. All you had to do was get back to the portal and- You heard Zoom before you saw him. Even at a reduced speed, he was incredibly fast. Too fast to be stopped before he shoved his arm through her chest. Her spine bent in an unnatural way and Zoom pulled out his arm and got away. Harrison yelled out and ran towards his daughter, sliding on the ground to catch her before she fell.

“No. no no no no no, Jessie, no!” Harrison held her in his arms.

“Daddy?” She said weakly. 

He brushed away her hair from her face. Soon, she was gone. He pressed his forehaed to hers, gently rocking back and forth. You wanted to go to him and try to comfort him, but you knew there was nothing you could do. Eventually, you managed to get him back to S.T.A.R. Labs, He was in a daze. Barry took Jessie’s body, leaving you and Harrison alone in his office. You brought him a glass of water that he turned away. You sighed and saw a little ways off, unsure of what to do.

“You were supposed to help her. You said that if I helped you, she’d be safe.” Harrison said quietly.

“I’m sorry?”

“You heard me. She’s dead because of your team. If I had just done what I was told-”

“Then Barry and you would be dead as well. Don’t pin this on us.”

“Why shouldn’t I? I was better off on my own anyway.”

“Don’t you dare say that. And don’t say that this is our fault, your fault, or anyone’s but Zoom’s. He’s the one that killed her. We did our best. That’s what matters.”

“Our best wasn’t good enough.”

“Y’know, the Dr. Wells here said that to me more times than I can count after the explosion. Everytime, I hit him over the head and remind him there’s nothing we can do about it.” you sighed and kneeled in front of him. “She was your everything, I know, but we can’t blame ourselves.”

“Why are you trying to make this better?”

“Because I love you, dammit.” As soon as you said it, you covered your mouth. “I didn’t-”

“you what?”

“I didn’t mean to say that. I’m sorry.”

“(Y/N), I never even-”

“Yeah, well, you never asked.”

He stood up and walked to you, grabbing you arm forcefully yet gently at the same time. You thought that some part of him just needed something to go right. Something to help him forget today. He pulled you close, kissing you with passion. He wrapped an arm around your waist. You brushed your fingers through his hair. He was desperate for comfort.

“Thank you, (Y/N).” Harrison said when he pulled away. “For not giving up on me.”


	19. Earth 2 Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey can you write a oneshot where the team is really close to Y/N on Earth 1, but when they go to Earth 2 they find out she either hasn’t met their Earth 2 versions or has met them but died? Or maybe the other way around if you want. Thx

You walked through S.T.A.R. Labs. While Harrison was gone doing… whatever it was he was doing, you were in charge. You held the files and signed a few papers. That was pretty much it. As you entered Harrison’s office, you were shocked to see him and two other men there. You sized the other two up. You recognised them from.. somewhere, but you couldn’t quite place your finger on it. You shook it from your mind and set the files on Harrison’s desk.

“Good to see you back, Dr. Wells. I hope your trip was, well, whatever you were looking for. I’ve been taking care of everything while you were gone.” You said.

“(Y/N)?” The taller of the two strangers said, looking at you in awe.

“I’m sorry, do we know each other?”

“I- erm, no. No, we don’t. I, uhm, read about you, In the news. Barry Allen.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Thank you, miss (Y/L/N). That’ll be all. I’m sure you have some of your own projects to work on.” Harrison said, looking at the files.

“Of course, sir. I’ll just be going.”

***

Harrison watched her go and sighed.

“She doesn’t know us.” Barry said, shocked.

“I don’t know how you’re surprised. She’s not the (Y/N) from your earrh. They’re not even the same person.” Harrison responded.

“Yeah, well, you’d know, wouldn’t you?”

“Very funny, Allen.” Harrison sighed. “I am being serious, though. She never met your doppelgangers and she probably never will. So let’s keep it that way, shall we?”

“I’m sorry. It’s just… seeing her, after Zoom killed her on our earth.. it hurts.” Cisco said, crossing his arms.

“She’s not the same person. These people here, they don’t know you. They are completely separate entities. Just remember that, Ramon.”


	20. Harrison x Reader

You were at S.T.A.R. Labs. In all honesty, it wasn’t your ideal Valentine’s Day, but the Particle Accelerator took precedence over a date with Harisson. Normally, a relationship with the head of the labs where someone was working was at the least frowned upon. That’s why you were glad to be working as a consultant. Your technical degree put you in high demand. Harrison hired you and soon after the two of you started dating. You stayed on past your end date to be closer to Harrison and avoid leaving Central City for as long as possible. You had talked about today and decided not to make any major plans. You had to admit you were a little disappointed. You’d been looking forward to spending the day with him. You were alone in the small office Harrison had set up for you, hunched over a microscope inspecting the metal sheet they were hoping to use for the accelerator. Someone covered your eyes. Harrison. You could feel his breath on your neck.

“Guess who?” He asked.

“Ewan McGregor.” You joked.

“Close. It’s another wise mentor, only I make Science Fiction reality.” Harison reponded, turning your chair to face him. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

He kissed you lightly, leaning heavily on the arms of your chair. He pulled away, looking at you. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, (Y/N). C’mon, We have places to be.”

“What are you talking about? I thought we were keeping today small.”

“Well, I lied. Grab your coat. We’re leaving early.”

“Can we do that?”

“I’m the boss. We can do whatever we want.”

He held out his hand to you. You smiled and took it greatfully, surprisingly happy to get out of the office. You had no idea where you were going. The only thing you knew was that Harrison had pulled out all of the stops, renting a limo with champagne. You did feel a little underdressed for the car, but Harrison was wearing his usual black jeans and a black shirt. He opened the door for you and helped you into the seat. Despite your best attempts, Harrison would give nothing away about what he had planned. You eventually gave up, content to just cuddle with Harry in the back of a limo with a glass of champagne. The limo eventually stopped outside of a small restaurant just outside of Central City. You eyed it suspiciously.

“Where are we?” You asked.

“You don’t recognise it?”

“Not at all.”

“That’s disappointing. This, my dear, is where we had our first date. Official date, anyway. You, of course, were drunk. That’s probably why you don’t remember. but I do. It was very romantic and nice.”

“Wait. Wait, something’s coming back to me. We danced and then I threw up on your shoes.”

“I hated those shoes anyway. I figured it was time for date 2.0. This time with less intoxication.”

You laughed and agreed. Tom took your arm and lead you inside. He had made a reservation. After dinner, you danced a little. After dancing, you went back to his house. You were always surprised by how extravagent it was. He got you a glass of scotch and you sat on the couch. He rubbed your shoulders.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, (Y/N).”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Harry. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	21. Harrison x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey do you think you could write something short of the reader freaking out when Patty shoots Harry? Ya know cause he almost dies, but being happy when he lives

Caitlin called you with panic and greif in her voice. Harry had been shot. You dropped your phone and rushed to S.T.A.R. Labs. You looked at his heart monitor. It was fluctuating. No. no no no no. You couldn’t lose him. Not after losing every one else you ever cared about. How was this fair? Who had shot him, and why? Well, that was obvious. He was supposed to be a dead man, but still. He almost never left S.T.A.R. Labs, and when he did he was always with you. This wasn’t adding up. it wasn’t how it was supposed to go. It wasn’t in your plan.  
Caitlin was at his side with Jay. They were arguing about how they would save him. Velocity Six, or something like that.

“I don’t care.” You butted in. “If it will save him, then do it. Can’t you see that he’s dying?”

“It doesn’t change the fact that Velocity Six is a mistake. I can’t take it.” Jay said.

“Please, Jay. He’s all I have left. I can’t lose him.”

He looked at you with pity. He sighed and agreed. You watched with baited breath as Jay pulled the bullet out of Harry’s chest. You let out the breath you had been holding once you saw that he was going to be okay. Jay looked like he was dying inside. You felt that way when you learned Harry had been shot. Jay left the room, leaving just you, Caitlin, and an unconscious Harrison.

“Who shot him?” You asked quietly.

“What?”

“Who did it? Who shot him?”

“Patty. Why?”

“Why?”

“She’s a cop, he’s a wanted dead guy. What other explanation do you need?”

“You’re right. I’m just glad he’s going to be okay.”

“Me too. I’ll leave the two of you alone.”

You sat at his bedside and took his hand.

“I can’t believe I almost lost you. And to know that one day, I’m going to lose you to Earth-2… I can’t take that. I can’t lose someone else I care about. I don’t even know why I’m talking to you. You won’t be able to hear me. I’m… I’m just so relieved to see you alive.” You closed your eyes and rested your head next to him. “I… I love you.”

“I love you, too, (Y/N).” Harrison said weakly.

You looked up at him and laughed, sniffing.

“I would jump up and kiss you, but I’m afriad I’ll tear out your stitches.”

“I will settle for a small kiss. No jumping.”

“Agreed.” You pressed your lips against his lightly. “I’ll let you rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, (Y/N).”

“Goodnight.”


	22. Harrison x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request just some cute pillow talk between Harrison & the reader with the reader laying on his chest.

You woke up from one of the best sleeps you had had in a long time. Your arm stretched across Harrison’s chest. Your head was resting under his chin, You snuggled closer, keeping your eyes closed. You let out a relieved sigh and looked up at Harrison. He was smiling at you, playing with your hair.

“You look beautiful, (Y/N).” He said,

“You’re nice.” You hid your face.

He pulled your chin up to look at him. “I mean it,” He sighed. “How have we not done this sooner?”

“Life comes up everytime we got close.”

“Thank God life took the day off.” He chuckled.

Harrison wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you closer to him. He ran his thumb on your shoulder, making swirling patterns.

“I’m really lucky to have you, (Y/N). I haven’t really, erm, been with anyone since Tess, and I don’t know… it’s like there’s something drawing us together.”

“I’ve felt that too. I can’t really describe it, but ever since I met you. this is all I have wanted for us.” You laughed. “So, what do we do now?”

“Pfft, you’re probably better at pillow talk than I am. What do normal people talk about?”

“Hm, the future, sometimes is a good talk.”

“Anything but that.”

“All right then. Compliments, but I think we’ve got that one out of the way. About our day, but of course, that just started for us.”

“Okay, I get it. How about… how you’re eyes are shining? You are absolutely radiant.”

“Back to compliments, I see.”

“I don’t think I was off of compliments.”

You blushed a deep shade of red.

“Don’t even get me started on your blush.”

“Shut up.” You kissed him lightly.

He flipped you over. “Ready for round two, I see.”

“Only if you are.”


	23. Harribard x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey! May I request an eobard x Reader who just got in a relationship but Harrison realising in the future that the reader was about to die soon from Gideon?

You smiled. Finally, after months of flirting back and forth, Harrison had asked you out. This was one of the best days you’d had in a long time. In another month or so, the particle accelerator would be turned on. Harrison would be the hero of Central City, finding new energies and opening the door to scientific advancement. Honestly, it would be a weight of your shoulders to finally get the damn thing on. You’d been waiting for so long. So much planning and preparation.

Eobard was proud and disgusted with himself. He had asked you out, but doing so had never been a part of his plan. Developing… feelings for someone had never been a part of his plan. This could set him back immensely. It also meant you were more likely to discover his secrets. He had to know. He had to know if being with you would change anything. If it did, he would have to do his best to ignore what he felt towards you. Nothing was more important than getting back home. He went into the secret room he had built and activated Gideon. 

“Good morning, Dr. Wells.” She greeted him as she always did. 

It was hard to believe that Barry Allen had built this AI. 

“Good morning, Gideon. Show me any references to (Y/N) (Y/L/N).” 

Gideon brought up news articles and some footage, almost all of them involving S.T.A.R. Labs. There was one referencing your alleged affair with Harrison Wells. He would stay with you then. At least while he was stuck here. He opened the last available article. “S.T.A.R. Labs lead scientist sacrifices self in explosion” was the headline. It was dated a month from now. You were supposed to die the night that the accelerator turned on. Because of him. Because he came back here. But he could change that. Stop it from happening. Save your life. Tell you not to come in. Spend the day with you. Something to keep you out of the office. 

You’d never agree to it. You loved this project to much. You’d never miss seeing it through. Eo shook his head. He wasn’t being rational about this. You’d been dead for centuries, right? It didn’t feel that way. Not with you. You were the first person in the barbaric time period that made him think about staying and starting a new life here. Staying here longer than he had planned. You made each and every day bearable. He couldn’t just stand by and watch you die, not when he knew how to save you. He’d have to sacrifice someone else. He could live with that. The rest of this people didn’t matter. He’d watched the ones he loved most disappear one too many times. 

“Gideon, how far will it set me back if I save her?” He asked, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“I do not understand the nature of the question, Dr. Wells.” 

“No, of course you don’t because you’re a machine!” Eo kicked the wall in frustration. He looked at his yellow suit. He shouldn’t be having trouble with this decision. This wasn’t what he was supposed to be doing. You weren’t his priority. But his mind was made up. He’d save you. He had to. He couldn’t live without you now. You’d worked so close with him for 5 years. You’d done your best to cheer him up when there was a set back, and you always stood by him. There weren’t many people in his life who had done that. Maybe he could convince you to come to the future with him. Sighing, Eobard made his way back to the cortex, where he found you watching over some of the final adjustments. 

Harrison pulled you to his side and kissed the top of your head. You couldn’t help but get the sense that something was wrong.

“Something the matter?” You asked, looking up at him.

He smiled reassuringly. “Absolutely not C'mon, we’ve got some work to do.”


	24. Earth 2 Harrison x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request a story about Harrison (from earth 2) x Reader when he calls Jesse when she finds out she’s been taken and he calls her? Including the readers feelings? And then getting her back and the happiness they feel?

You curled up on your sofa, ready for a relaxing day at home. You loved your job, but sometimes you needed to get away from the CCPD and just have time to yourself. You would have invited Harrison, but he was busy at S.T.A.R. Labs all the time now. Especially with the reappearance of Zoom. You loved him, but you rarely saw him these days and when you did, he was coming up with some new plan to stop and detain metahumans. It was a little annoying, if you were being honest with yourself. Still, you couldn’t exactly blame him. From what you had been able to catch on the news, Zoom was beyond unstable. Harrison was just trying to protect his family. 

You were getting comfortable when your phone rang. You reached across the table and saw it was Harrison. You stood up and answered his call.

“Hey, Harison, what’s going on?” You asked.

“Have you been watching the news?” His voice was strained and cracked ever so slightly.

“No, why? What’s happening?”

“Zoom attacked the college. He took Jesse. She’s- Oh god, (Y/N). The last time I saw her, she was so mad. What if he-”

“Harrison, calm down.” You felt your heasrt falling into your stomach. Jesse, sweet little Jesse Quick. Why was Zoom doing this? What was he motive? What could he possibly want with Jesse? She was a college student, for Christ’s sake. “She’ll be fine. She’s a strong young woman. She can take care of herself.”

“She’s my little girl, (Y/N). I can’t lose her.”

“You won’t. We won’t.”

You continued talking with Harrison, doing your best to console him while processing it yourself. You were promising him that she would be fine, but you were trying to convince yourself just as much him. She was just as much your daughter as she was his. The two of you had become close over the pst few months. You weren’t sure you’d be able to make it if she was hurt. You couldn’t help but blame the Flash. Where was he when this happened? Why hadn’t he stopped Zoom already? He had let this go on for long enough. The entirety of Central City was being terrorized by this masked menace while Jay Garrick did nothing to help. You promised Harrison that you’d go to S.T.A.R. Labs immediatly. You could use each other right now.

*2 months later*

You woke up in Harrison’s bed. The walls were covered with notes and theories on how to stop Zoom. The Flash had disappeared into a singularity that had appeared about a month ago. Zoom had been strangely absent ever since. You looked to the side of the bed and saw the empty sheets. You sighed heavily and got out of the bed. You expected to find Harrison in the kitchen. Unexpected was seeing him with a packed bag. He didn’t even notice when you came into the room. You coughed to get his attention. He looked up at you with a look of apology and you knew.

“You’re going over there, aren’t you? To the other world?” You leaned on the wall.

“I have to. The Flash there can stop Zoom. I can prepare him, help him. Then we can get Jesse back.” He explained.

“Or I’ll end up losing you, too.” 

You looked at the ground. Could you survive losing him, too? Could you survive another tragedy in your life? You weren’t sure if you were actually living through the current one. And now Harrison was going to leave. You felt him grip your shoulders. With one hand, he lifted your chin to make you look at him. You looked deeply into his eyes. You knew that he wasn’t going to back down, nor was he going to take you with him.

“I’ll come back. I promise.” He kissed you lightly. It was fleeting and then he was gone.

*Many months later*

You walked through S.T.A.R. Labs. In his absence, Harrison had made you the CEO. Despite your career choice, you were more than qualified to run the facility in his absence. Zoom had made limited appearances and you had helped the development and creation of many tools to stop metahumans without using other metahumans. Your world had come a long way. You signed a contract with Queen Consolidated and Wayne Enterprises. S.T.A.R. Labs had expanded beyond what Harrison had dreamed of. But you missed him more than anything in all the worlds. You hadn’t seen him in months. You hadn’t heard anything and no one had found Jesse. You were alone.  
You closed the door of the office you were in. You could never bring yourself to go to Harrison’s office. You weren’t even staying at his house anymore. You were back at your apartment. Alone. You laid your head on the cold glass surface. It was seeping into your bones and your heart. You felt empty without the two of them in your life. You had given up. Everynight, you used to whisper Harrison’s promise to yourself. Now it seemed pointless. You closed your eyes and tried to get rid of the thoughts. You wanted to focus on your work, not them. You sat up and turned on your computer. You were working when there was a knock on the door. You told whoever it was that you were busy. Despite this, the door opened. You heard two sets of footsteps. Curious and frustrated, you looked up.

You heart skipped a beat, No. It couldn’t be. This was a dream. You had fallen asleep when you rested your head on the desk. Harrison and Jesse were standing in front of you, huge grins on their faces. The top of Harrison’s hair was grown out and the sides were shaved. He looked a little older and more tired than he had when he left. He was in clean black clothes, like always. Jesse was so different. Her hair was much longer. The bottom of her dress was torn. Somehow, despite all that had happened to her, she still had happiness and optimism in her eyes. You pushed yourself away from the desk shakily.

“I- is it really you?” Your voice was shaky and weak.

Harrison nodded and rushed over to you. He took you in his arms. You started to cry happily. 

“I promised you I’d come back.”

You pulled away from Harrison and went to Jesse. You hugged her.

“I’m never letting you go again. Either of you,”

“We wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	25. Harrison x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Good day, Can I please request a Harrison/reader fic in which the 2 were attacked by zoom and the reader is dying

Harrison struggled back to consciousness. He tried to remember where he was. Then it hit him like a freight train. Zoom had attacked you both. He didn’t know why, but it had been bad. He could feel the blood running down his cheek. He looked down and saw he was covered in blood. He searched for a wound on his chest but didn’t find one. Then it dawned on him. It was your blood. He felt around him as best he could, hoping to find you somewhere around him. When he didn’t, he struggled to sit up. He looked around on the pavement. There was shattered glass everywhere and no one else to be seen. Then Harrison saw you lying on the ground in a pool of your own blood a few feet away from you.

“No. No, no, no, no!” He yelled, limping towards you. He fell down in front of you. “(Y/N)! Wake up! Please! Wake up now! You can’t die now.”

He shook you gently before his knowledge of first aid. He pulled off his jacket and carefully laid it under your head. Your breathing was shallow and laboured. He found his phone. He’d call Barry. Barry’d be able to get you to a hospital. He’d be able to save you like Harrison couldn’t now. He cursed Zoom. Why had he attacked? Harrison had promised to help him. Why now? Why you? He’d never even told you…

“Pick up. C’mon, Allen. Pick up your damn phone.” Harrison muttered. Thankfully, Barry answered. “Barry, I need your help. (Y/N), she’s needs your help. Zoom attacked us. She’s… Oh, God, I think she’s dying!”

“Where are you?” Barry asked,

Harison gave him the address and did the best to keep the desperation out of his voice. He hung up the phone and held onto you for dear life, burying his face in your neck. Barry appeared a few minutes after Harry called him. He took you in his arms carefully and promised Harrison he’d get you to a hospital. Harry watched him take you away. When Barry came back for Harrison, he was completely out of it. He wasn’t responding to anyone. He was looking at the blood on his hands, both literally and figuratively. If you died, he knew it would be his fault, Harrison stood up abruptly and without any warning, he left the cortex.

He paced along the fence line, waiting for Zoom to appear, but there was no appearance from the black speedster.

“Why her?! You could’ve just hurt me! Why’d you have to go and take away another person I love?! I did what you asked! I’m helping you! Why did you have to hurt her…” He yelled into the air at nothing.

Everyone loses someone they care about. He knew that. But why did he have to lose so many? First Tess, then Jessie, and now you. What had he done to deserve this? All he had done was try and protect them.Now you were dying for it.


	26. Harrison x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: (Because this is happening to me right now) request for Harrison wells trying to get the reader to get some sleep and stop stressing over late night work thank you and thank your awesome stories

You sat on the couch, your laptop in front of you. There was way too much work to be done and you honestly didn’t trust anyone else to do it properly. You’d been taught from a young age that you had to do things for yourself. No one else was going to do it for you. You were getting more and more frustrated. The numbers were wrong, The data made no sense to you. You groaned in frustration and started searching for the discrepancy. Harrison came into the room and saw you working. He looked at his watch.

“Hey, (Y/N), you know it’s midnight, right? You don’t have to keep working,” He said, sitting next to you.

“I need to get this data in by the morning. Someone somewhere messed up. I’ve gotta fix it.” You responded, not looking at him.

“Considering that I’m your boss, I think it can wait until morning.”

“Favouritism, darling.”

“No, I’m just trying to make sure that my lovely fiancee doesn’t kill herself before our wedding. And that means sleep.”

Harison pulled the laptop away from you. Like a child, you reached out for it. He made sure the data was saved and closed the computer. holding it above your head. You cursed your shortness,

“You can get this back in the morning. After you’ve gotten a good night’s sleep. This info can wait for 8 hours. Doctor’s orders.”

“You’re not that kind of doctor, Harrison.”

“Well, for all intents and purposes, I am now. Go to bed.”

You got up in defeat and went into the bedroom. You saw Harrison smile and put the laptop on the table. You crawled under the covers. After a few minutes, Harrison joined you, You curled up next to him. Definitely better than work.


	27. Harrison x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Harrison & Reader have a child with his beautiful eyes? Fluff galore please

“What are we gonna name her?” Harrison asked you, his hand resting on your belly.

“How the hell should I know? I wasn’t planning on this. I’ve got absolutely no names prepared.”

“How about Tabitha?”

“Oh, God no. That’s as bad as Tiberius or Leonard.”

“(Y’N) Jr.”

“Suck up. How does Ashley sound? Ash for short.”

“I love it. See, you’re much better at this than me.”

“Yeah, I know.” You chuckled.

Harrison kissed you lightly. His phone rang. He let out a frustrated sigh and answered it with an angry what. He sighed again as he hung up and gave you a kiss goodbye. He had to go to the office and fix a mistake someone had made on the particle accelerator.

*In the delivery room*

“One more push, c’mon, (Y/N)!” Harrison said.

He was squeezing your hand more than you were squeezing his. You gave one final push and she was out. Harrison cut the umbilical cord and the doctors cleaned her off. He held onto her closely. You doubted that he would ever let her go. He put her carefully into your outstretched arms. She looked at you with bright blue eyes that matched Harrison’s exactly. They held the same sense of laughter and wiseness. She was the most beautiful thing that you had ever seen. Harrison sat next to you on the bed. You rested your head on his shoulder and let yourself fall asleep with little Ashley in your arms.

*2 months later*

You walked into the nursery. Harrison was sitting in the rocking chair with your baby in his arms. He was softly cooing at her. You smiled and leaned against the door frame.

“It’s nice to get away from the office and see her, isn’t it?” You said.

“”It feels like I haven’t seen you all in ages.”

“That’s because it’s been ages, Harry. It’s hard being a father and the CEO of Central City’s largest scientific operation. I understand.”

“There’s nothing more important than you two, My lights in the darkness.”

Harrison stood up and gently placed your daughter in the crib, He walked to you and hugged you. You wrapped your arms around him. You did wish that he was home more often, but the moments that you did have were perfect, like this one. You pressed your lips against his. He pulled away first, resting his forehead against yours. You looked into his bright blue eyes. You loved his eyes. It always looked like he was laughing at his own joke, which he did quite often. It was the first thing that you fell in love with about him. You were so happy that Ash had the same eyes.

His phone rang. He silenced it. You looked at him in surprise.

“What? I am physically capable of staying away from S.T.A.R. Labs, y’know.”

“Even with the accelerator turning on in 4 days?”

“Yes, because I have to take care of my two girls.”

“We can take care of ourselves.”

“Well, you don’t have to. You’ll never be alone. Not on my watch.”

Ash started to cry. Automatically, you started to walk to her crib. Harrison stopped you.

“I’ve got this. You go get some rest. You’ve long since earned it.”

You smiled again and watched Harrison with her. Your perfect family.


	28. Earth 2 Harrison x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: harrison-2 x reader//where reader just lost their recent memories of falling in love w harrison-2((along w everything else that happened in that time span)) and harrison-2 is torn up abt it

Harry paced around the bed. Caitlin was doing her best to keep your vitals stable, but they were still fluctuating. Harry cursed once again his technology background, Maybe if he had decided on biochemistry he could do something now.

“How is she, is she going to be okay?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know. There’s nothing more that I can do for her. Zoom really messed her up. She’s in bad shape.”

“Then please tell me, Miss Snow, what exactly is the point of you?” Harry whirled on her, his anger evident in his features.

Caitlin met his gaze. “It’s up to her now, Dr. Wells.” 

Caitlin stormed out of the room. Harrison felt terrible for what he had said to her, but when he looked at you on that hospital bed, attached to all that equipment to stay alive. How could he have let this happen to you? He’d been so focused on Jesse that he hadn’t tried to stop you from investigating the people helping Zoom. You’d gotten too close. He hadn’t been able to help you. 

*one month later*

You twitched your finger. Everything around you was black. You could barely feel your arms and legs but they were definitely functioning. Slowly, you tried to take a breath. There was a tube blocking your air, but you could still feel your lungs filling up with oxygen. Had you been in a coma? You started to choke on the machinery. You opened your eyes and saw Caitlin coming towards you. She unhooked all of the equipment. You took a deep breath, allowing yourself to fully regain consciousness. Caitlin ran a series of tests to make sure that all of your mental functions were working. Once she determined you were truly recovered, she went to go fetch someone,

“He’s been waiting for you to wake up ever since your accident.” She said, smiling at you.

You did your best to think back to that night. It all came up blank. In fact, a lot of things were coming up blank. The last thing that you coold remember was Eddie’s funeral. You sat up in your bed. Amnesia. Just one more thing to add to your growing list of problems. Caitlin came back. You were expecting to see Barry. Instead you saw him. Harrison. No. No, no, no he was dead.

“What the hell is he doing here? He’s dead!” You turned to him. “You died! I watched you die!”

“(Y/N), what exactly do you remember?” Caitlin asked,

You explained to her what you remembered. Harrison watched you with sadness and disbelief. That’s what Zoom had done. Somehow, he’d done this. Was it some sort of cruel punishment that he had now taken away two people that he cared about? He had to listen as Earth 2 was once again explained, only this time he had to suffer through being in love with you. Caitlin left the two of you alone to talk.

“So, you and I were, erm, together.” You said, blushing.

“Yeah, yeah, we were. It took you a long time to warm up to me. Of course, I’m not the easiest man to love.”

“I’m not the easiest woman to love.”

“That’s true.” He chuckled. “(Y/N), I’m going to get who did this. Zoom is going to pay. For everything. And maybe in the process, you’ll get your memories back,”

“Maybe.” You agreed half heartedly,

You weren’t even sure if you wanted your memories back, Zoom had attacked you for a reason. Maybe ut was better that you had forgotten it.


	29. Earth 2 Harrison x Earth 2 Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Heloo! I don’t know if your have any requests for this already, but I would love it if you made the next part of the Earth 2 Harry x Earth 2 Reader, or even the Harrison x reader, Either way your awesome and I love your work!

You and the rest of the world sat on the edges of your seats as Harrison turned on the accelerator, There was a whir of metal and you were afraid it wouldn’t work and something would go wrong. Then Harrison smiled.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it’s working.” He announced, a grin on his face.

You let out the breath You hadn’t realised you’d been holding. Harrison sat next to you.

“You did it.” You said, leaning into his shoulder.

“No, we did it. None of this would’ve been possible without you by my side, (Y/N).” He kissed the top of your head.

“Now you’re just trying to flatter me.”

“Am I succeeding?”

“Yes, you damn charmer.”

“Language. Look who just walked in.”

Jesse came through the door and saw the two of you. She smiled and walked over. You hugged her.

“So it’s working properly? Even after the set back?” Jesse said, looking over some of the monitors.

“Yeah. If Hartley hadn’t noticed the inconsitent data, then it probably would’ve exploded by now. His quick thinking saved the whole city.” You responded.

Jesse looked more like Harrison than she did like you. She had his eyes and his tendency to go into “work mode” where she’d act like a completely different person. And she was so smart. She’d give Einstein a run for his money. You were so proud of her. She was a ray of sunshine in an otherwise dark world, Her and Harrison both. You didn’t know what you’d do without them.

“C’mon, guys, let’s go celebrate.” Harrison put his arm over your shoulders. “My treat.”

“Anywhere we go, it’ll probably be on the house. You’ve achieved something they said couldn’t be done.” You joked.

“Then it’s the city’s treat. Either way, I’m taking my two best girls out.”

You wished you had enjoyed the days before the accelerator turned on more. Everything went to shit after that day. Harrison slowly grew more and more distant to you and Jesse. You were more focused on personal projects than your family. Metahumans came into existance, creating new threats and heroes. You did your best to keep up with the new villains crawling out of the woodwork by helping the Flash come up with ways to stop them, which Harrison hated. It was the only thing that you argued about anymore, if you even saw each other. God, how you wished for the old days to come back.

You callibrated the weather wand one more time. Jay was standing next to you, watching and learning so he could fix it himself if he had to.

“All right, there you go. It should work to stop Marco now.” You said, handing it to him.

“Thanks again, (Y/N). I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He responded,

“Fail miserably at your job, I suppose.”

“Probably.”He started to walk away then turned towards you again. “Is something wrong, (Y/N)? Lately you’ve seemed a little out of it.”

“It’s my husband, Nothing you need to be worried about, Jay.”

“You make him better, (Y/N). Just remember that.”

You smiled faintly and turned back to your desk. Some paper rustled as he left. At least you’d invested in paper weights. You were just getting back to work when your intercom pinged. It was Harrison’s assistant telling you that he’d asked to see you. So he couldn’t even say it himself anymore? Grand. You pushed away from your work station. You took your time going to Harrison’s office, expecting another fight about helping Jay. Instead, you got a smiling Harrison holding out a single red rose.

“What’s this for?” You asked, holding it close to your chest.

“An apology for being such a dick towards you lately. I love you and I understand that you want to help in anyway you can, just like I do. Like everyone at S.T.A.R. Labs does, That’s why I fell in love with you in the first place. I would like for you to come out with me tonight. No paperwork, no Flash, no metahumans, just a husband and wife sharing a nice dinner.”

“I’d like that.”

“Fantastic. I’ve made reservations for eight-”

You tuned him out. When you were glancing at the screen, you’d noticed that it was a report on Jesse’s college. You turned up the volume to hear the report. Zoom had attacked the college. Jesse… was she okay? Harrison was already calling her. You could hear him muttering for her to pick up. The camera zoomed in on a phone with Harrison’s face on the caller ID. Your hand covered your mouth as you fell to the floor, a choking sound passing your lips. Harrison crouched behind you, doing his best to comfort you despite his own grief. She was the only one taken. Zoom was targeting your family. Why? What did he possibly have to gain from this? 

You and Harrison worked day and night trying to find her. It wasn’t until you discovered the first rift that you got an idea. The Flash from ths world was missing, along with many of the metahumans he had faced. Since Jay Garrick couldn’t help you, then maybe the Flash from another world could.


	30. Harrison x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: reader is kind of stressed with various things like work despite it being the holidays and harrison takes it upon himself to help her relax and enjoy the season

“Okay, so that shipment will be in tomorrow evening, correct?” You waited patiently through the protests. “I know tomorrow is Christmas Eve but I have to get this done ASAP. Okay. That’ll work out fine. Thank you.”

You hung up the phone and threw it onto your desk. Lately, it didn’t seem like you got a lot of free time. You were too busy with the particle acclerator to relax. You phone started to vibrate. It was probably the engineer to report something else that was wrong. You sighed in frustration and answered.

“Hello?” You said.

“Hey, (Y/N). Where are you?” It was Harrison. Crap. You’d forgotten about date night. You groaned. 

“I’m sorry, Harrison. I completely blanked on tonight. I’ve been at the office all day and it slipped my mind.”

“Well, what kind of husband would I be if I hadn’t expected that. I’ve done the same to you many times.” 

You heard a knock at your office door. “One second. There’s someone here.”

You opened the door and saw Harrison standing there with a bottle of champagne and two glassses. “I know.” He hung up his phone. “Come on, (Y/N). You need to get out of this building. Believe me, I know the toll that it can have.”

“I can’t, Harrison. Someone has to get this stuff done.”

“It’s the holidays, (Y/N). S.T.A.R. Labs can survive without you for a few hours.”

“I can’t just leave.”

He pulled you into a kiss, holding you against his chest. When he pulled away, you saw your phone in his hand. He was holding it above his head. Curse his tallness. You looked at him angrily, hoping to intimidate him into giving it back to you. He only laughed in response and stuck the phone into his jacket pocket.

“You can get this back after you have gone on a proper date with me. Deal?”

“Deal.” You held up your hands in defeat.

“Thank you. Now come with me.”

You took his hand, more frustrated than you had been before. You knew that he had the best intentions, but the accelerator should’ve been his top priority. It was slowly turning into your project. You could only hope that this would be over quickly. You surprised yourself. When had you been more excited to work than go on a date with Harrison? Hadn’t you done this to him so many nights when S.T.A.R. Labs was in construction? He’d always pretended to be angry, but you could see the small smile he was hiding. You chuckled a little. It all seemed like it was so long ago. Harrison took you to the roof of S.T.A.R. Labs. There was a little set up already there, including a spaceheater. You laughed.

“Your table, my lady.” He bowed and pulled out your chair.

“Thank you.” You sat down.

He sat across from you and poured the champagne. He held up his glass to you. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

You clinked glasses and drank. The bottle was finished in a approximately 45 minutes. You hardly even noticed. You and Harrison sat on the roof and talked for hours. The phone was all but forgotten


	31. Gravikinesis!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Request where the reader can manipulate gravity and Harribard trains with her but accidentally slips up when Cisco sees her manipulating a pen by herself the rest is up to you :^)

You concentrated on the box across the room, doing your best to ignore Harrison sitting right next to you watching your every move. You let out your breath. You flicked your hand. The box flew to the otherside of the room and broke against the wall.

“Fantastic, (Y/N)! You’re progressing very nicely!” Harrison complimented.

You smiled at him. “Thank you, sir.”

“Ah, call me Harrison.”

“Okay, Harrison.”

“Let’s take a break for today. We’ll continue tomorrow and see if there’s anything else that you can do.”  
Harrison wheeled out of the room. You were still smiling. The past few weeks had been some of the best of your life. When you had first discovered your powers, you had been in a hospital. You freaked out and practically destoryed the entire wing you were in. You fianlly managed to get away, but you had no control over your powers. You were so afraid of hurting people that you ran away from society. Barry had found you based on reports filed with the police. He’d taken you to S.T.A.R. Labs where you met Harrison. He was more than willing to help you learn the full extent of your abilities. Both he and Barry agreed to keep it a secret from Cisco and Caitlin. You didn’t them to look at you differently. 

You headed back to the Cortex. You stopped and got some coffee. You sat at one of the desks and made sure there was no one else there. You concentrated on the spoon and had it mix your coffee for you. Yes, it was truly nice to be able to control your powers so precisely. You leaned back in the chair and took a sip, leaving the spoon suspended in the air.

“Hey, (Y/N), have you seen me- Is that spoon floating?” Cisco asked, staring at you.

You jumped out of the chair. The spoon clattered to the ground as you sturggled to find the words to explain this.

“Oh my god, you’re a metahuman aren’t you? This just keeps on getting cooler! Does Dr. Wells know? What am I talking about, of course he does. What about Barry?”

“Now it’s you, Barry, and Dr. Wells who know. Please don’t tell anyone, Cisco. I want it to be kept under wraps for now.”

“Of course. Whatever you need. What else can you do?”

“You wanna see?”

“Do i ever!”

“Come with me.”

You took him to the basement where you and Harrison had been training. you moved some things around and pushed a few buttons. It varied from multiple large items to singular small ones. Cisco laughed everytime something was destroyed.

“Harrison’s been helping me learn to control everything and determine what I can do.”

“Yes, we have been.” Harrison came into the room. “I belive it was you who stated that telling the others would be counterproductive.”

“Harri- I mean, Dr. Wells! I thought you were going to a lecture!”

“I was, but I couldn’t leave quite yet. I needed to speak with you.” He looked at Cisco. “Alone.”

Cisco held up his hands and left. You looked at Harrison curiously, cocking your head to one side.

“What did you want to talk about, Harrison?”

“You. Us. Whatever has been happening since we started training alone together. I have to confess that you have created feelings in me that I have not experienced in a long time.”

“Since Tess?”

“Yes. And I have gotten closer to you than anyone before. I don’t want to lose you or see you get hurt.”

“I don’t know what to say, other than… well, I guess that I feel the same way.”

He gave a thin smile with a small chuckle. “That’s nice to hear. I’ll see you at our next lesson, (Y/N).”

He left without another word, leaving you more confused than you had been before. What had just happened? had Harrison really just… did you say it back? What did this mean for the two of you? Would he act on his feelings? You left the room and decided to let whatever would happen happen.


	32. EEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

You walked through Central City. You were confident in what you were doing, and if the Flash got close, well, he wasn’t going to last long. You pulled up your hood and smiled. Maybe it was a smaller level heist, but everyone had to start somewhere. You were stealing technology from Mecury Labs. Nothing to serious to start off, but something significant enough to fetch a nice price.

You pulled on your mask and prepared yourself for the Flash to come for you. The sooner he did, the easier this whole heist would be. Still, you could always rely on good old fashioned stealth to get through. You started with the security gate. You were able to quickly get through the mediocre security. Even their guards were lax. Apparently, they thought that no one would ever try and steal something.

They were wrong.

You smiled and walked to the main lab. C’mon, Flash. What was taking him so long? You weren’t being that careful. Surely at least one alarm had gone off. Whatever. You’d have to wait to meet him. You ran to grab a prototype. Your connections had told you that a new player was rather interested in it. It was your civic duty to rile up as many people as you could. Best way to make new friends was to steal they’re toys and then offer it back. Never failed for you. You grabbed the device and made a run for it.

There was a flash of red lightning. You smiled and turned around.

“Flash.” You said with a devilish grin.

“Not quite.” A deep, distorted voice said.

You took the chance to look at who was before you. He was in a suit similar to the Flash, but it was yellow. His symbol was black with a read lightning bolt. Even with his red eyes, you didn’t feel afraid of him. Your smile never wavered.

“Ah, so you’re the new player I’ve been hearing so much about. The man in the yellow suit. Kind of a mouthful, don’t you think?”

“That doesn’t belong to you.”

“Technically it doesn’t belong to either of us, but that didn’t really stop me.”

“Give it here.”

“Or what?”

“I’ll kill you.”

“Lots of metahumans have tried, and clearly none have succeeded. Hit me with your best shot.”

Even though his face was distorted, you could see a confident smile that reflected your own. He hit you with all of his force. You instantly felt speed fill every inch of your body. You held on tight to the prototype and started to run. The world seemed to move in slow motion. You laughed and moved faster. You knew that he wouldn’t follow you from the shock. No one ever did.

~-~-~-~-~-

You leaned against the wall, wating patiently for the man in the yellow suit, christ, you were going to have to shorten that, to show up for his prize. If he really was that fast, it would take about an hour for him to get through the whole city. You heard him coming.

Right on time.

You turned to face him. “So, I hear you’re looking for something.”

“You know I am.” He said calmly.

“Okay, seriously, you have got to stop with that voice. It’s driving me crazy. C’mon.”

He turned his head to the side. “Fine.”

“See, was that so hard?”

“How did you do that?”

“What? Oh, the speed thing? Ability shift. It’s the ability I was given by the particle accelerator. I was hoping to use it on the Flash, but hot damn, you were so much more fun.”

“I’m so happy to have brought you pleasure. Now, where is it?”

“Well, I’ve got a system, you see. I’ve been at this game for years. I give you this, we work together. Sort of. You’ll owe me a favour.”

He sped over to me, grabbing your neck and pushing you against a wall. “Or I could kill you here.”

You gave a fake smirk and used your new speed to turn the tables. You held his arm against his back. “We’ve been through this already, Man in the-okay. That’s it. I need something else to call you and I’ve got nothing. Do you have a name?”

He broke free of your hold and rounded on you. The two of you were inches away from each other.

“I am Eobard Thawne.”

“Oh, Eo. Great. That’s definitely better. As I was saying, we’ve been through this. You get a hit in, I have your powers, I get away. And, if you did somehow manage to kill me, you’d have no idea where it is. Even you wouldn’t be able to find it. So, shall we try this again.” You moved quickly. You pulled of his mask. “Eobard Thawne my ass. You’re Harrison Wells!”

He pushed you against the wall again, this time trapping your hands above your head. “I am Eobard Thawne. Harrison Wells is dead.”

“Oh, so this is some kind of peronality thing.”

“No. I’m from the future.”

“Thank you for that interesting tidbit. Honestly, I don’t care who you are. You’re resourceful, I’m resourceful. We can help each other. Mutual benefit. You in? I’ll throw in your little toy.”

He let you go slowly. You straightened your shirt. He looked contemplative. You had to admit, you never expected it to be Harrison Wells. Maybe that was why you used to have a crush on him. 

“Do we have a deal?” You asked, holding out your hand.

“Fine.” He took you to your hand and pulled you to him, bringing his lips to your ear. “If you ever cross me, you will die.”

You felt a shiver go down your spine, and it wasn’t from the threat. You told him where the prototype was and he sped off. You smirked. Maybe you’d call in that favour early.


	33. Earth 2 Harrison x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Harrison earth 2 being really secretive but after a while of putting up with his silence, you snap at him while cuddling together and he confesses that he started realizing he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you, jesse, and a couple of kids

You and Harrison had been dating for a few months. When he’d first gotten here, you couldn’t stand him, but you could understand what he was going through. His daughter had been kidnapped. Shortly after he confessed to trying to steal Barry’s speed, against your better judgement, you asked him to coffee. Coffee turned into dinner, dinner turned into lunches. It turned out to be one of the better relationships that you had ever had, even if he insisted on keeping things from you.

You had gotten Jessie back. What did he have to hide?

You walked into S.T.A.R. Labs’s cortex. Harry was leaning over a screen. You wrapped your arms around his waist.

“Hey you.” You said. “What are you working on?”

“Hey. Your version of S.T.A.R. Labs isn’t energy effecient. I’m working on some algorithms to fix that.” He responded without looking up from his screen.

“Well, when you’re done with that, I’ve arranged a dinner for us. Rooftop picnic.” He nodded. “Right then, I’ll leave you to it.”

~-~-~-~-~-

You didn’t bother lighting candles. Or even bringing them. Even though the air was warm, there was still enough wind to blow them out. You adorned the table with a simple black table cloth. It was perfect. You sighed, proud of your work. This was going to be great. Your plan was to get Harrison just drunk enough to actually talk to you. You didn’t even feel bad. Not really. Only a little.  
You shook your head. Your mind was made up. Harry arrived on time. He looked a little tired, but his eyes lit up when he saw you. Your heart fluttered.

“This is wonderful, (Y/N). Thank you.” He said, kissing you gently.

“It’s nothing.”

The rest of the night was spent with you giving him glasses of wine and you waiting patiently for him to get to the point were he would spill his guts. After two bottles, you decided it was time to ask.

“Okay, Harry, there’s another reason I brought you here. I wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. It’s just… lately you’ve been more secretive than usual. I was wondering what was going on.”

Phew. You got it out. Hard part was over. Right?

Wrong.

“Why?” He asked.

“Why? Maybe because we’re dating now.”

“Does that mean that I’m not entitled to privacy anymore?”

“What? No! No, of course not. I would just like to know what’s going on with you.”

“And I’d like to keep it to myself. I’m sorry, but I don’t really talk about everything.”

“I know.” You sighed. “Let’s go. We don’t have this place for much longer anyway.”

It was a silent ride back. A silent, awkward ride. When you got home, you both went straight to bed. You knew it was bad to go to bed angry, but you didn’t really care. Not right now. You back was turned to Harrison. You thought that maybe he was right. Maybe you should let it go and give him what he wanted. You didn’t think about it much before you fell asleep.

You woke up before Harrison. He was still facing away from you. You sat up and moved to get out of bed. Harry grabbed your arm and stopped you from leaving.

“A house.” He mumbled.

“I’m sorry?”

“I’m picturing a house. Maybe a dog or two. You and me, Jessie, a kid of our own.”

“Really?” You laid back on the bed and faced him. You were nose to nose. “That’s what you’re thinking about?”

He nodded. “And it terrifies me. I don’t know if I told you this, but I’m not exactly a fan of kids. Of course, I love Jessie. more than anything, but when I married my late wife I didn’t want kids. Never did. It’s a little scary for me to picture myself in a life that doesn’t revolve around work.”

“Thank you for finally telling me.”

“I… I love you, (Y/N).”

You blushed. “I love you too.”


	34. High School AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do a a HS!AU where Harry asks reader to prom and Team Flash (as teenagers) help out and stuff please?

Harry had no idea what he was doing. He was walking down the hallways of Central City High looking at all of the posters advertising the Senior Prom. He knew who he was going to ask, but he had no clue how. He’d asked amongst his small group of friends. He had made friends with a small group of freshmen: Barry Allen, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, and (Y/N) (Y/L/N). (Y/N) was the person he wanted to ask. Harry made his way to an abandoned classroom. That was where they usually gathered after school.

“All right, guys. Give me ideas. Go!” He said as he walked into the room.

Barry, Cisco, Cait, and Iris were all gathered around a small table. They looked up at Harrison in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” Barry asked.

“You’re the ones that told me to ask (Y/N) to the prom! I have no ideas on how to do that!”

“Woah, woah, woah, calm down there, sparky. We’ll help, just stop yelling.” Iris said. “All right, now does anyone have any ideas?”

They brainstormed for what seemed like an eternity.

“Okay, you guys aren’t helping. I’ll figure this out on my own.”

He pushed away from the table and walked through the halls. Sure, he could solve Einstein’s riddle but he couldn’t figure out how to ask someone to prom. Suddenly, it hit him. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He smiled and sped off.

~-~-~-~-~-

You walked to your locker and opened it. You were shocked as a bunch of ping pong balls fell out of your locker. You backed away and picked one up. Each one said “prom?”. You looked up. Harrison was leaning against another set of lockers. He was wearing his glasses and actually had a nervous grin on his face.

“Prom?” He asked, pushing off the locker and waking a few steps closer to you. “Finally got the balls to ask you.

“I- really? That was bad. Really bad. I expected more from you.” You said indifferently. 

“So, no?” He looked crestfallen.

“Yes. I mean, no. I mean, yes I will go to prom with you.” 

He smiled crookedly and took your hand. “We’ve gotta clean these up before an administrator finds them.”

“Or we could be rebellious teenagers and leave them alone.”

“Sounds like a plan.”


	35. Harrison x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could You do a harrisonxreader where the reader has insecurities about them self?

You walked along the street. Even though you were a part of Team Flash, you never felt like you truly belonged there. Everyone involved with the team had something special about them and you felt like you contributed nothing. Hell, you believed it with every fibre of your being. You couldn’t help but compare yourself to the others. How… mediocre you were compared to them. You walked into the cortex. Everyone was already there. Another flaw of yours. You were late.

You gave them all a small smile and continued onto your office. Harrison had picked up that something was wrong. He followed you away. You were sat at your desk staring at a blank computer screen. He leaned against the door frame. You hadn’t noticed he was there yet. He gave a short cough and you looked up. You felt more quilt when you saw him. Harrison walked into the room.

“What’s bothering you, (Y/N)?” He asked.

“I- It’s nothing.” You couldn’t tell him. He wouldn’t understand. None of them would understand. They were all brilliant.

“Don’t give me that.” He walked closer. “I’ve known you for a few years now, I know when something’s bothering you. Now what is it?”

“I can’t.”

He took your hands and kneeled in front of you. His thumb rubbed gently on your wrist in a comforting manner.

“It’s okay, (Y/N). You can tell me anything.”

“I’m not like you.” You began. “I’m not super smart like you, or Cisco, or Caitlin, I don’t have any super powers like Barry. I’m just… average. I don’t have anything special about me.”

“No.” He said quietly.

“What?”

“No. You’re wrong. You are pivotal to us all. You bring all of us together, don’t you see that? (Y/N), if it wasn’t for you, I don’t know where we would be. You are intelligent, kind, and… you beautiful.”

“Really? That’s what you think?”

You looked at him. He was staring intently into your eyes. His hands were still grasping yours. His eyes showed that he was desperate for you to understand. When you didn’t say anything, he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against yours. You were shocked, but eventually gave into the kiss. He pulled away and hugged you.

“Don’t ever think that you aren’t important.”


	36. Harribard x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was sent this thing about weird random sentences, and I just wanted for you all to imagine that you know who he is, and you become his partner in crime. This is going to be a kind of crack fic because these sentences are so ridiculous.

You walked through the kitchen, dragging the bag behind you. You couldn’t believe you had been dragged into this again. No puns intended there. You dropped the bag and went to make yourself a strong drink. You grabbed a glass and heard the door open. You leaned back against the counter. Ah, good, he was home. You pushed yourself onto the counter and swung your legs back and forth while you waited for him to make his way into the kitchen.

“You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.” He sighed when he finally came in.

“Aw, nice to see you, too, Eobard.” You said, taking another sip from your drink.

“Who is it this time, (Y/N)?” He asked as he kicked the body bag.

“No one in particular. Just another metahuman planning to kill the Flash. I figured you’d want some help preventing that.”

“I’m having a hard time determining if your a good guy or a villain.”

“Yeah, well, that’s kind of the whole point. Keep it ambiguous. Maybe kill one or two people, save a few more. It makes this whole super power thing more fun, you know?”

He scoffed. Eobard stepped around the body and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

“What are we going to do with the body this time?” He asked.

“I thought we might just leave it by the river. This guy wasn’t exactly sober. Nobody would question it.”

“What about the bullet wound?”

“Didn’t shoot him. I gave him an overdose. Enough to take down a fleet of elephants.”

“Nice touch.”

“Thank you.”

You clinked glasses. You looked down at the bag again. Eobard took off his glasses and tossed them onto the counter top. You jumped   
off the counter and started to leave the house.

“Woah, woah, woah. You’ve gotta help me with this body.”

“You can take care of it faster. I can blink and it will be gone, right? Unless you aren’t really that fast.”

You knew exactly how to push his buttons to get him to do what you wanted. Thankfully, instead of killing you after you figured out his secret, he’d given you a place to stay. For the first month or so, you were terrified, but eventually you grew into it. You became his personal hitman, helping him take out targets he couldn’t reach, but you really enjoyed leaving the people in his kitchen. Just to see his reaction. Maybe it made you a sociopath, but you didn’t really care. It was funny.

Eobard grumbled about housemates and doubts and sped off. You counted how many seconds it took for him to get there and back.

“12 seconds. You’re losing your touch.”

“Screw you, that’s impressive. Do you know how far away that damn river is? And he wasn’t exactly light.”

You walked over to Eobard and poked his arm. “Don’t complain, you work out, don’t you?” You chuckled. “But I suppose that driving that chair all day could make your legs weak.”

He gave you a dark look.

“Did I strike a nerve? I feel like I struck a nerve.” You took a step back. He looked genuinely hurt by your comment. “Oh, Eo, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“It’s not what you said it’s just how you said it.”

“Oh, poor baby. Do you want to have a drink to make it better?”

“I mean, I’m not opposed to it.”

You bit back a laugh as you made him another drink. Yeah, this was going to be a lot of fun.


	37. Harrison x Metahuman!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insecure meta who hates her powers, any Harrison would do fine. Fluff preferably. Sorry if this kinda suck I’m not the best at requests

You walked through the town with headphones over your ears. It wasn’t to listen to music. It was to help block out the sounds of the city. When the particle accelerator exploded, you were effected, but not in a good way. You were cursed with enhanced hearing. It may sound cool at first, but you don’t get to chose what you hear. It’s like having the world’s worst hang over for the rest of your life. You were learning to control it and tune out some sounds, but the headphones were still a must. They were specially developed to make you hear like everyone else. You hated it. You didn’t want this. Any of it. Your powers weren’t even useful. You felt like you didn’t belong anywhere. 

Maybe you were right.

You came into S.T.A.R. Labs. The team was already there. You smiled at them and sat in a chair kind of far away from the others. It wasn’t like you couldn’t hear them just fine. Harrison told the others to leave and he came over to you.

“All right, take off the headphones.” He said. You shook your head. “Please?”

“Well, since you never say please...” You careful took of the headphones and hung them around your neck, wincing at the heightened sounds.

He took your hands in his. “What can I do to make it better?”

“Nothing.” You said. “Would you mind whispering? It sounds like your screaming.”

He nodded. “(Y/N), please. Let me do something. Anything.”

You knew what you wanted, but you were afraid to admit it to him. But you trusted Harrison more than anything. “I want someone to find a way to get rid of my powers.”

“(Y/N)-”

“I know. It’s not possible. But anything would be better than this.”

“Do you remember where we found you?” He said. You nodded. “In a ditch, cowering as far into the country as you could possibly get. It was by complete coincidence that we found you. I may not believe in fate, but I don’t think that things just happen, either. I think we found you for a reason.”

“And what reason could that possibly be? I can’t do anything. I might as well not even exist.”

“Don’t say that. Don’t you dare say that.” He rested his forehead against yours. You could clearly hear his breathing. “This team wouldn’t be the same without you, or your powers. You can hear things even over Barry’s intercom. Do you know how many times you’ve saved his life?” You shook your head. “Yeah, well, neither does he, so that’s a good thing.”

“I guess.”

“Yeah? Well, I suppose that’s the best I’m going to get out of you by talking.” He sighed. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to yours. “Do you see now that you’re a part of this team?” You nodded. “Good. C’mon, I think the guys have another mission for us.”


	38. Harribard x Metahuman!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Harribard really worried about the metahuman reader Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle from the story prompts please 

You walked through the town with your hands in your pockets. It was weird being a metahuman. It was something that you had never expected. Hell, you’d never expected for the city to have a hole in it. Everything was new. You had gotten a rather annoying power. You were a telepath. As great as it was to not have people keep secrets from you, it also made some things a curse. For instance, you had to carry the secret the Harrison Wells wasn’t who he said he was, and you knew what he would do to you if you ever told anyone, despite what he said he felt about you. See, that was the curse. You knew he cared, but he wouldn’t hesitate to kill you if you got in his way.

You shook your head. There was no use focusing on this. You had to focus. You were kind of accident prone. You took out your phone. Barry had texted you. He had some sort of problem involving an uncooperative metahuman. You sighed. Of course.You started to walk faster, completely missing the hole in the side walk. Your foot got caught and you tripped onto the ground. Your hands were effectively scrapped and it hurt to walk. You ankle was sprained, but your phone was safe and uncracked.

“Great.” You groaned. “This is just perfect.”

Thankfully, you weren’t too far from your car. You limped the rest of the way there and drove to S.T.A.R. Labs. Almost as soon as you walked into the cortex and they noticed your limp, you were sped into a chair. Caitlin insisted on checking your leg. Cisco told some fan jokes to take your mind off of it and even Harrison shot you a sympathetic smile. That was what made you go off.

“All right, guys, it’s just a sprained ankle. I’m fine. Seriously. Just accident prone. You know this.” You chuckled. “Just take me to the person you need me to read.”

Thankfully you were in a wheely chair so Barry could easily speed you down to the pipeline. Once you were done with that, you were taken back to the cortex. You hated it when people doted on you. It made you feel incompetent. You shook your head again and spent the rest of the day making jokes with the team, happy that there were no metahumans attacking this week. It felt like there was a new crisis every week, almost as if someone was planning it to be that way.

At the end of the day, it was just you and Harrison in the cortex. You were his designated “driver”. As soon as you stood up, you were greeted again by the shooting pain of a sprained ankle. Harrison immediately stood up from his chair and made you sit down. No one was here and the security was surprisingly lax for such an advanced facility, so there would be no tapes of this moment. You steered the chair to your car. Harrison helped you store it in the back and you drove to his house. You started to get out of the car, but Harrison came around and took you into his arms.

“Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle.” You complained.

“I don’t care. You’re not walking.” He dropped you on the couch and brought his chair inside. He shut the door and came back over to you. “What do you need?”

“I need you, of all people, to stop treating me like a child. I can take care of myself you know.”

“Of all people? What does that mean?”

“You know what it means, Harrison. You’re not exactly the fuzziest of people.”

“I am when the people I care about are hurt.”

“For God’s sake it’s a sprained ankle I’m fine.”

He shrugged. “Well, I don’t get to take care of people that often, so give me this, okay?”

“Fine.”

You allowed for him to take care of you to the best of his abilities. It was obvious that he didn’t do this. Ever. He did his best. It was enough for you to smile and feel bad for him. You took his hand.

“Okay. That’s enough. You’ve done enough.”

“Are you sure? Because I can do more.”

“No. No, no, no. You’re fine. Please stop.”

“All right. I’ll stop.”

He sat next to you. “Thank you. Again, it’s just a sprained ankle.”


	39. Harribard x Metahuman!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so if you want could you please write a Harribard x Reader where Y/N is a metahuman who can travel in time and has met them before in the future? Maybe they recognize each other, close friends? Or something along those lines, idk. Thanks!

The future was boring. To you, at least. You had the entirety of time inside of your head. You could literally go anywhere, but you were supposed to stay here. You were “grounded” until further notice because of a little incident involving an extinct species and a field trip to the 31st century. It really wasn’t your fault that that building exploded. It was just a misunderstanding. Really. Still, you were extremely bored and breaking the law was something that you specialised in. Might as well go back somewhere else. It wasn’t exactly like they could catch you there. Besides, you could be back in five minutes. They’d never even know that you were gone. You closed your eyes and focused. You didn’t have to focus on a particular time. You could think of a person and that would get you where you need to be.

“Eobard.” You whispered.

The air around you twisted and turned. You could feel yourself being lifted up. Well, that was what it felt like, but in reality you were just pulled into the “speed force” and spat back out where you wanted to go. You weren’t a speedster, but you were as close as you could get. Of course, you didn’t run the risk of encountering a time wraith when you went to another time. A perk of your ability. You closed your eyes and let yourself flow through time, waiting expectantly for that familiar “pop!” that meant you had reached your destination. 

You shook your head as soon as your feet were on solid ground. Time travel without a capsule was extremely disorienting, even for you. You took in your surroundings. You had no idea where you were. Well, you knew when you were, 2014, but as for the actual location, there were no hints. It looked like a house of some sorts. It was very ancient to you, but modern for it’s time. You walked around, looking for a picture of a journal or something to tell you who lived here, if anyone. It was becoming more and more plausible that no one did. There was barely even any evidence that someone lived here at all. You heard the front door open. You pushed yourself against the wall. There was the answer to the living situation. You looked over the corner. You couldn’t see anyone, but you could hear footsteps. They stopped right next to where you were. 

Before you knew it, you were pressed against the back of the wall, the breath knocked out of you. You couldn’t recognise who it was. He was tall, taller than Eobard. He had dark hair, was thin but strong. But… his eyes still had the same fire. The same spark. He looked you up and down, and his expression softened.

“(Y/N). You’re a sight for sore eyes.” You looked at him in confusion. “I know I may look a little different, but I assure you I’m still the man who threw a pineapple at you when you tried to follow me to stop Barry Allen.”

Relief flooded over you. “Eobard. What happened? I mean, I’m not complaining. You look good. Really good.”

“That hurts my feelings. Harrison Wells is better than Eobard Thawne?”

You shrugged. “Yeah, I prefer tall people with dark hair. Plus, the glasses add a certain level of… attractiveness.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Think about it this way. When we finally get you back to the future, then you can stay like this and no one will know who you are. They’ll be too busy looking for Eobard Thawne. You can even get your job at the university back.”

He chuckled. “That boring desk job? No thanks. I think I’ll stick to making the Flash’s life a living hell. After he helps me get back.” He shook his head. “But what are you doing here? I thought you were on probation.”

“Yeah, well, you know me. Screw the man and all that.”

“Oh, look, you’ve already adopted the tone of this time. Good job.”

“Meh. That’s what happens when you’ve got all of time rushing behind your eyes. You adapt.”

It was good to see him again, even if it really wasn’t him. He still had the same attitude. The same stupid smug smirk. He was still Eobard Thawne, your friend.

“I can’t tell you how good it is to see you again. Please tell me that you still raise some kind of hell.”

“Sort of. I’m looking into a tachyon device. If I get my hands on that, then I might be able to get back without the Flash.”

“You’re not saying that with as much malice as you used to. What changed?”

“I’ve been here for 15 years, (Y/N). A lot has changed.”

You sighed. You walked away from the wall. 15 years. That was a long time to be trapped in this place with no one else. You knew how much he hated this time period. How much he used to hate the Flash. It was good that you were back here. You could even out his life. Make him remember who he is.


	40. Earth-2 Harrison Wells x Earth-2 Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a sentence prompt "I thought you forgot about me" "never"
> 
> In other news, I also have two new editors on tumblr, where I post all of these first.

You walked through S.T.A.R. Labs with a tablet of data in your hands. For several months, Harrison had been gone. You saw him once, briefly after Christmas, but he was gone almost as soon as he was here. He never even told you where he was going. It didn’t help that you were supposed to be running the business while he was gone. It was slowly driving you insane. Before he had left, he had said he loved you. The next day, he was gone. That kind of stuff tended to mess with people’s heads.

You closed your eyes and took a breath. It had been months. Zoom had spent most of that time terrorising the city, but now he was gone. Things were finally getting back to normal. Except for one thing. You couldn’t focus on that now. You had to keep S.T.A.R. Labs running, against all odds. It was your duty. Harrison had always told you that work had to be a priority to get anywhere. Of course, he’d said the same thing about family. About you.

Dammit. four minutes without thinking about him. Well, at least it was a record for you. You walked to Harrison’s office. You’d taken up shop here. It seemed like the best place to be if you were supposed to be in charge. Plus, it had the best sound system in the joint. A prototype Harrison had been developing that he “dropped”. You doubted that was the whole story. There were three screens that were tuned to the news channels. You generally kept them turned off so you wouldn’t have to see the carnage that was Central City, but it was getting better. Harrison was always watching the news whenever you had come to see him before.

Two minutes this time.

You put the tablet on the glass desk and turned on the computer. There were a few status reports and budget extension requests that you had to look at before you went home for the night. There were so many. You had to pick the one project that S.T.A.R. Labs would be working on for the next year. You had no idea what you were doing. You were a technology major, but you didn’t hold a candle Harrison. He was a genius and you were just… mediocre. You had absolutely zero ideas about what to pick.

“You know, this place has never been in better shape.” A familiar voice said.

You turned around, not wanting to believe it. He was really here. Harrison. You smiled and ran to him, practically throwing your arms around his neck. You could feel the tears forming in your eyes.

“I thought you’d forgotten about me.” You whispered.

“Never.” He said to you. “When I left here, I told you I loved you. I wasn’t lying.”

“You never do.”

“Exactly.” He rested his forehead against yours. “Let me take you out for a real date.”

“As long as it’s not Big Belly Burger, I’m game.”

“Agreed.”


	41. Harribard x Reader TW Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> possible triggers for abuse

You woke up in a hospital. Your head was killing you, along with your leg. You couldn’t remember what had happened. All you could recall was that something had happened with the Reverse Flash. With Eobard. Barry had been yelling about his mother to him, and you tried to stop him from confronting the Reverse Flash, and that was when you blacked out. You laid your head back against your pillow and groaned.

“Mind if I come in?” Eo asked, knocking on the door.

“Not at all, please, come join me in my misery.”

:You know, the best of us find happiness in misery.” He said. He held up a bouquet of (Y/F/F). “Forgive me?”

“For what? You were just doing what you had to, right?”

“You don’t remember, do you? Well, you did hit the pavement pretty hard…”

“Seriously? I hit the ground that hard?”

He looked away guiltily. “It was pretty bad.”

“That doesn’t explain my side.” You shifted to look. Eo was instantly by your side, taking your hand. “What are you doing? What if someone sees you?”

“(Y/N), there’s something that I need to tell you.”

“Anything, Eo.”

“When I was fighting Barry, I accidentally… well, I stabbed you.”

“Wait, what?”

“The bouquet is to say ‘I’m sorry I stabbed you and I love you.’”

You gave a small smile. “I hope you realise that I’m royally pissed off. And you owe me. Big time. Imagine all of the money in the world, and double it. Nay, triple it.”

“Of course. Whatever you want. I really do love you, (Y/N). I’m so sorry about this.”

“I know you are.”

You smiled again. He pressed a kiss against your knuckles and sat back in his chair. He smiled at you and held your hand. The doctor came and gave you good news. You’d be able to leave tomorrow. Eo let out a deep breath and pushed your hair from your forehead. Everything was going to be all right.


	42. Earth-2 Harrison x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reader worked at the labs before the accelerator exploded and after it they lost their hearing. But maybe they're really good at reading lips and E2 Harrison figures it out?

You had long since come accustomed to your deafness. Some days were easier than most. Others, you were tired of the charade and wanted to tell everyone the truth. You never did, though. You didn’t want for them to treat you any differently. Besides, your mother had been deaf. You knew how to read lips fairly well. There were a few words you’d get mixed up, but you were pretty decent at determining what it was based on context. That was the easy part. The harder part was trying to read multiple people at once. The last year had given you plenty of practice. Your “disorder” was a part of you. It was simply a fact.

You walked into the Cortex. No one else was there. You let out a sigh of relief. Today was one of those days you didn’t want to pretend. You sat in a chair by all of the monitors. There were no new metahuman pings. Sometimes it felt they only attacked once a week. Weird.You shook your head and leaned back in the chair. Your turned around the face the entrance and nearly jumped out of your skin when you saw Harry there. He looked at you curiously before continuing on his way.

“Jeez, you scared me, Harrison.” You breathed.

“Did I? I wasn’t trying to be quiet.” He responded. You barely managed to catch the last few words.

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Harrison kept his back to you, focused on whatever he was working on. You prayed that he didn’t try to talk to you while he was facing that way. It would kind of throw a wrench in your plan. Thankfully, he didn’t talk to you at all, too focused on what he was doing. You busied yourself as well until the other showed up, one by one. You managed to carry on conversations with them, but you were acutely aware of Harry watching you. Everytime you’d look away from your friends, you’d see him staring at you. Of course, when he saw you were looking, he immediately turned his head back to his work. 

About halfway through the day, Harry pushed his work away. Everyone jumped but you. Why would you, you couldn’t hear anything. Harry walked to you and stopped when he was directly in front of you.

“You’re reading their lips.” He said.

“Excuse me?” You chuckled. “What are you talking about?”

“You can’t really-” he turned away and took a few steps before turning around. “can you?”

He said hear. Right? He had to.

The others were watching you. Your heart was racing. Harry was giving you an out. It wasn’t the ideal way to tell your friends, but it was better than nothing. It was what you had wanted, for so long. Maybe it was time. You sighed.

“You’re right. I can’t hear. Anything.” You admitted. You turned to your friends. They were looking at you with incredulous expressions. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, and I really wish that you didn’t find out this way. Apparently, Harrison thought it would be funny, or something.”

Harry crossed his arms and left you to talk to your friends. They all started talking at once and you had to stop them.

“Seriously, I can only read one person at a time. Barry, you first.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” He asked.

“Because I didn’t want for anyone to look at me with pity. I hate that so much. You’re doing right now and you can’t even tell, can you?” You shook your head. “I’ve been this way since the accelerator exploded. Thankfully, I’ve always been good at reading lips, so I was able to lie about. I’m sorry, guys.”

“No, don’t be. I can understand why you’d want to be treated the same. Nobody wants to be treated differently.”

You were glad that they were accepting this. You were still getting the pity glances that you hated. Hopefully, in time they would stop and everything would get back to normal. For now, you had to go talk to Harry. He had a bad habit of exposing people’s secrets. It seemed to be his specialty. You marched down to the lab he was working in.

“What the hell was that about?” You asked, crossing your arms.

“What?” He answered your question with his own.

“Why did you do that? Tell them?”

“Because you wouldn’t.”

“So? It’s none of your business what I decide to tell my friends. You don’t get to make those choices.”

He put aside his tools. “I’m sorry.” He took a step towards you. “But if I hadn’t intervened, would you ever have told them? The way I see it, I’ve helped you finally come to terms with this.”

“I don’t care what you think about it. It wasn’t your place.”

He watched as you left. He had a small smile on his face. He knew you weren’t the same (Y/N) from his earth, but the two of you were so similar. Anything he could do to help. That was how he saw it.


	43. Earth-2 Harrison x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you do an earth2 Harrison/reader story, where he gets hurt and the reader hurries to the labs to see him and there's kissing

You walked out of Jitters. You were expecting to have to pull another all-nighter looking for breaches. It was getting a little easier, but still a daunting task. You had managed to find a few. It was giving the team an edge and an idea of where Zoom might drop the next wanna be Flash killer. You and Harrison were going to be working together tonight. He was focusing on a way to slow Zoom down so you could finally catch him. You were looking forward to it. You barely got to spend any time alone with him, and when you did it was almost always brief. The two of you had been dating for a couple of weeks. It was nothing serious, but you always looked forward to the fleeting moments alone.

You got to the corner where your car was parked. You fished for your keys. Your phone started ringing and you abandoned the search. It was Caitlin. What could she be calling about at this hour? You shook your head an answered.

“Hey, Cait. What’s up?” You asked with an involuntary smile on your face.

“(Y/N), it’s Harrison. I didn’t know who else to call.” She said.

As she explained what was happening at S.T.A.R. Labs, you felt the coffee slip through your fingers. It was like everything was happening in slow motion. You leaned against your car for support. As soon as you were off the phone with Cait, you were on your way to S.T.A.R. Labs. She had given you little detail. All you knew was that Harrison had been shot and he was stable. It worried you none the less. All of the worst possibilities were running through your head. What if questions that you couldn’t escape. Horrible thoughts were gnawing at your mind. 

You sped past the buildings, letting the city blur around you. It felt appropriate for all the emotions you felt, just blurring together. You parked your car sloppily outside of the entrance of the facility and ran inside. Cait greeted you at the Cortex archway. You gave a small hello and walked quickly to the medical station that was set up. Harry was passed out. You saw the patch on his shoulder and let out a sigh of relief. It wasn’t in the right place to kill him, or do more than cause him some minor discomfort. Caitlin had been right. You’d worried for no reason.

“Cait, could you give me a minute with him?” You asked without looking away.

“Yeah, sure. No problem.”

You watched as she left and pulled the curtain around his bed. You sat in the metal stool and took his hand. Your next breath came out shaky. You were so relieved. You didn’t know why. It had only been a few weeks since you’d started seeing him. You had never gotten this emotional over someone before. Of course, no one that you dated had ever been shot before. You rested your head on the bed.

“Well, that’s what you want to see when you wake up. Someone you care about at your bedside.” Harrison said weakly.

“Harry! I was so worried about you!” You sat next to him on the bed, gently pressing your lips against his. “Don’t you ever get shot again. You do realise that you’ve gotten hurt relatively seriously twice since you’ve been here, right?” You kissed him again. “It’s like you’re set on making me constantly worry.”

He wrapped an arm around your waist and ran a hand up and down your arm. “Yeah, well, it’s nice to know that someone cares.”

“And you express that by getting yourself hurt?”

“Yes and no. I don’t intentionally get hurt, but I don’t argue with the results.”

He pulled you in for a kiss, holding onto your hair. It felt like he would never let you go. You felt safe, finally. Like maybe, in this screwed up world, you had found a place to go when you were lost. Somewhere that no one could take from you.

And it was perfect.


	44. Harribard x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harrison (any one is fine but preferably Eo) Comforting the reader when she gets upset? Like... Assuring her that he'll always be there and stuff?

You wrapped your arms around your chest. Could you really go through another day? Could you get up, after what you had done? You had failed them all, for what felt like the millionth time. Was this what you were destined to do? You weren’t quite ready for a world full of superheroes and villains. It was all too strange for you. You worked on building computers, now you were figuring out how to program them to find other metahumans. And your program failed.

Barry had gotten hurt. And it was all your fault. You had messed up. You should’ve run more tests. You should’ve done more. You should’ve been able to warn Barry sooner. This was all your fault. You slid down the wall and rested your head in your hands. You weren’t cut out for the world of superheroes and villains. You had to get out. You had to leave Central City. You couldn’t handle it.

You left a note in the Cortex.

This was the right thing to do. You knew it in your heart. You finished packing your last bag of clothes. You were going to have the rest shipped to you. This was right. It had to be. You couldn’t help them. You were only good for getting people hurt.

You walked out of your apartment and were surprised to see Harrison there. He was holding your note in his hand. 

“How’d you get here? Did Cisco drive you?” You asked, crossing your arms.

“You don’t live that far from S.T.A.R. Labs. I came on my own. It looks like I got here just in time.” He responded. “Why are you leaving, (Y/N)?”

“Because I have to.” You walked past him.

“No, you don’t. You have people who care about you here.”

“Not for long if I stick around.”

“This is about what happened to Barry. I knew it.”

You whirled around and threw your hands in the air. “What else would it be about, Harrison? My algorithm failed. The program didn’t work. Barry could’ve died because of it. He almost did.”

“Exactly. Almost. But he didn’t. We all lived to fight another day.”

“I’m sorry. I just can’t take that risk. What if something happened to you?” You shivered. “I can’t even bear to think.”

“Hey. C’mere.” He held out his arms to you. You embraced him. “Trust me when I say that I’m not going anywhere. Not without you. If you leave, then the group will fall apart. You made one mistake in a sea of accomplishments.” He smoothed back your hair. “You’re one of a kind. You’re not going anywhere. Ever.”

“Thank you, Harrison.”

“I’m always here, (Y/N). Don’t forget that again. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

You grabbed your bags and invited Harrison upstairs to help you unpack. How was it that he always knew exactly what to say?


	45. Harribard x Reader

You woke up, When you looked around the room, your heart fell. You weren’t in your own home. You were in a strange time in a strange house. You knew literally one person here. And he wasn’t exactly man of the year. Well, he was, here, but not in his own time. It sucked. You hated this time period. Why had you grabbed onto him when he said he was going back here? Probably because you hadn’t realised that he’d lose his powers. Becoming Harrison Wells was entirely his plan. You hated it. Harrison Wells, the real Harrison Wells, had been a great man. Now he was gone forever because Eobard couldn’t figure out how to get his speed back. Figures.

Now, you were still friends with him. You had been for several years. He had been a professor where you were from, Back then, you hadn’t known that, but even when you learned, you stuck with him. Sort of. You tried to keep him on track, but he didn’t listen to you. He was too obsessed with finding out who the Flash was. Who he really was. When Eo did, he almost left without saying goodbye. You had found him just before he started running. The trip had nearly killed you. Eo didn’t even really notice you until he noticed that his powers were missing. You had been in a coma for a few months. To make up for it, he let you shack up with him in his house. As if that made up for everything.

You forced yourself out of the bed. 15 years was a long time to hate your surroundings. Maybe it was time to finally embrace it, for better or worse. The likelihood that you were leaving this place was becoming increasingly less likely with each passing day. You put on some comfortable clothes and went out into the city. It was so different here now. After the particle accelerator explosion, people didn’t go anywhere near S.T.A.R. Labs. In fact, they made an effort to steer clear of the whole site. You went to Jitters and got a coffee. After that, you just kind of walked around Central City. You hadn’t done that for a long time. It was nice.

You went home after a few hours of walking. You kicked off your shoes and sat back on the couch, looking up at the forecast sky. The sunroof was definitely too much. Eo had splurged. He enjoyed the extravagant parts of life, even here.

“Seriously, would a little modesty kill him?” You groaned.

“Probably, yes.”

You jumped off of the couch. “Christ, Eo! You scared me!”

“Part of the fun of living with you. Constantly being able to make you jump out of your skin.”

“Careful. You’re starting to sound like a particular villain down in Gotham.”

He shrugged and threw his jacket on a chair. “Pfft. I run laps around that guy. Literally.”

“Good for you.” You turned back away from him.

“You’re mad at me, aren’t you? Is it about that thing, a couple years before we got here?”

“What? What thing?”

“Oh. Well, if you don’t remember...”

“Wait, is this about that time down in- hold on. Are you talking about the time you stabbed me?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Well, it wasn’t about that, but now it is.”

“I shouldn’t have said anything. I wonder how fast I would have to go to go back a few minutes in time.” He smiled nervously and walked away from you.

“It wouldn’t be fast enough. I’d almost forgotten that you stabbed me!”

“Please forgive me. I’m sorry that I stabbed you.”

“Are you? Are you really?”

He kneeled in front of you in a mocking manner. “(Y/N), my light, my star, my inspiration-”

“Are you quoting Jeff Goldblum in Jurassic Park?”

“I’m so very sorry that I stabbed you. Please have it in your ever kind heart to forgive me.”

You narrowed your eyes and resisted the urge to smile. In truth, you had forgiven him a long time ago, but it was hilarious to see him try and grovel for your forgiveness. It was the best part of your day. You reminded him about once a year or so. Today was an anomaly. You couldn’t even remember what you were mad at him about to begin with. You let out a dramatic sigh and smiled.

“I suppose that I can maybe forgive you… if you do the dishes for the next month.”

“Deal.”

Plus it got you out of chores. Oh, how awesome it was to have some control.


	46. Original Harrison x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: It’s for you know the really adorable Harry in the jean jacket? Well what if the reader takes place of Tess in the car but doesn’t die and Harry is knocked out. And she like uses a Taser on So and somehow saves them both?

You and Harrison were sat in the car. This marked the end of your vacation. After today, the two of you were moving to Central City to start up your joint business. It was something that you had been looking forward to for years. You finally saved up enough money to really do it. To really get this done. You quit your job a couple of days ago, but Harrison was waiting until you got the lease. After that, construction would begin. You smiled at Harrison. He smiled back.

“This is going to be great, but honestly, I can’t wait until we’re home.” You said.

“Oh really? And why is that again?” You gave him a devilish grin. “Oh, boy. I know that face. Maybe I should drive a little faster.”

“Maybe you should,”

He let out a hardy laugh that you loved. You really wished that you could’ve stayed in that moment forever. However, all good things had to come to an end. You heard the tires pop and the rest happened in slow motion. The car flipped and the windshield shattered. You reflexively covered your face, effectively preventing you from seeing the rest. Your head hit the roof and for a minute your vision went dark. The next thing you knew, Harrison was struggling with your seat belt. You pushed his hands away and unbuckled it yourself.

You hit the roof. You coughed and looked out the window. You saw feet approaching you. You felt relief. There was someone to help. He bent down at Harrison’s window. He seemed shocked to see you there, but it didn’t phase him. Harrison begged for help. You threw in a few pleas of your own, but you could see in his eyes that he didn’t care. You were right. He walked away from the car. You didn’t see where he went, but you didn’t wait to find out. You reached to the glove box and pulled out the taser that was waiting there. You thanked god that you had gotten it against Harrison’s protests.

You crawled out of the car and helped Harrison out as well. As soon as you stood up, you started to feel woozy. Harrison helped you stay upright.

“Why do you have that? What’s going on?” He asked, his voice shaking.

“Trust me, Harrison. That man will be back. He’s not… good..”

You collapsed into his arms. He held you up.

“This is not good, (Y/N). You’re bleeding. There… there’s so much blood. Oh god, you’ve gotta get to a hospital.”

Once again, you were right. You saw the man from before coming back to you. He looked over the two of you and smiled. He walked closer. Harrison’s breathing quickened. You held up you taser and fired. You hit him directly in the chest. He seized and collapsed. You let yourself fall completely into Harrison’s arms. He let out a sigh of relief and slowly put you on the ground. He laid his jacket under your head and went to call 911. You finally allowed for yourself to pass out. You were safe. Thank god. If anything happened to Harrison, you weren’t exactly sure what you would do.


	47. Thank You!!!!

I just wanted to thank all of the people that are reading and leaving kudos! It's really nice to wake up with an email telling me that someone has enjoyed my little blurbs! You're all so great, thank you for indulging my (probable) insnaity!


	48. Earth 2 Harrison x Male!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anonymous request on tumblr! I finally finished it after months of procrastinating.

You walked through the cortex. How long had it been since Harrison had left? You’d lost track. You missed waking up next to him. He had never even said where he was going, he just left. It honestly hurt you. A lot more than you cared to admit. Still, you were in charge of S.T.A.R. Labs in his absence, and you weren’t going to let anything distract you from that. You signed for a project someone wanted to do and made your way to the office. If Harry wasn’t here then you were going to be sure that his office looked a little different. Just enough to annoy him when he got back. You sat down in his rolly chair and spun around. 

“You can be such a child when you get bored.” You spun around. Harrison was leaning against the door frame.

“You son of a-” You ran to hug him. He smiled. “I was beginning to fear you wouldn’t come back.”

“I could never leave behind my best guy.” He kissed you.

You let out a sigh of relief. “Finally, I can get rid of all of this stress. I don’t know how you do it all the time.”

“I’ve got a great stress reliever.” He joked.

“I’m still mad at you. Where the hell were you?”

“Earth Prime. They helped me get back Jessie.”

“Jessie’s back? Where is she?”

“She’s at home, resting. We can go see her in a little while, don’t worry. I just had to see you as soon as possible.”

You let out a sigh of relief that had been building up for months. You had come to see Jessie like your own daughter, really ever since you had started seeing Harrison. Knowing that she was safe was something that you had needed almost as much as you needed Harrison. Him leaving had made you realise that. You weren’t letting him go anytime soon. Or ever, really.


	49. Earth 2 Harrison x Reader

You were alone. Trapped in a dark cell, locked away with no way out, no one to save you. You never should have come to Earth 2. Zoom had told you that more than once. He made sure that you knew it was because the Flash cared about you that you were here. In this situation. You could hear other people around you, a young girl and someone tapping on glass. They couldn’t see or hear you. You were alone. You were completely and utterly alone and no one was coming to save you.

You jolted awake. Not again, you thought to yourself. You took the marker by the side of your cot and made a tally. You’d been keeping track of how many times you’d been woken up by this same nightmare. So far, you were down to fifteen nights in a row. It was a new record. You’d hoped that getting away from your apartment would help, so you were staying at S.T.A.R. Labs. You were wrong. Nothing stopped the nightmares. And it wasn’t just while you were asleep. No, thoughts and images of Zoom haunted you everywhere you went. You were just happy that the breaches were closed and he couldn’t come back here. Still, you weren’t sure that you’d ever be able to get over what had happened to you. If you’d ever be able to stop having these nightmares. Well, while you were awake you might as well have been doing something useful with your time. It wasn’t like you were going to be doing anything else.

You were in the middle of adjusting an algorithm when Harry came in, yawning. You gave him a small nod to acknowledge his presence. He looked at you curiously, then at his watch. then back at you.

“(Y/L/N), why aren’t you sleeping? What are you doing?” He asked, walking over to you.

“Well, I can’t really, uh, sleep. Not after…” You cleared your throat, “I wanted to get some work done. It helps with the nightmares.”

“They’re really that bad then.”

“I haven’t been able to find anything that works, so if you have an idea, please. I’m open to just about anything at this point.”

He looked thoughtful. “When Jesse used to have nightmares, she’d crawl into bed with me. Maybe it’s just the human desire for contact that’ll help you.”

You laughed. “Believe me, that is something that I have been working on for some time now. No takers.”

He chuckled. “Well, you need your sleep, and I, well, Jesse needs some space right now, so I could, we, well, I mean to say that you and I could sleep in the same bed. To see if it would help with your nightmares.”

You were taken aback. This was certainly a strange offer. Especially considering that it was Harry. 

“Well, it couldn’t hurt.”

You pushed two cots together. You laid down first, Harrison behind you. It was strange to be next to someone. It wasn’t just that. Something about Harrison just felt… right. You were able to drift off to the first nightmare free sleep in fifteen nights. After that, you rarely spent a night without Harrison. It looked like he needed you just as much as you needed him.


	50. Harribard x Reader

You never knew. How could you have never noticed? You lived with him for three months. You loved him, for Christ's sake. Why was this happening to you? Why was this happening at all? You look up. He was caged. Harrison, or Eobard, or whatever the hell his name was, was standing there, staring angrily at the others. His gaze never met yours. This wasn’t how any of this was supposed to go. When Barry first told you, you were so determined to prove them wrong. You wanted Harrison to be the man that you had fallen in love with. Seeing him here now, like this, it was too much. You turned away and put a hand over your mouth to mute the quiet sounds of your crying. Cisco turned around and put his arm around your shoulder. Eobard stopped talking calmly. You could feel his eyes on your back.

“Can I have a moment alone with him?” You said quietly.

Cisco nodded and got the others to leave. Was this really what you wanted? Yes. You had to know. You had to know the truth about it all. You composed yourself. You wiped the tears from your eyes and turned to face him. He looked genuinely saddened to see you there. You crossed your arms, determined not to show him anymore how he got to you. He pressed a hand against the glass of his cage. Neither of you said anything. You thought back on the happy times you had had once. Before Barry had told you his suspicions. You tried to find a way to say your question, but words alluded you. There were none to describe what he had done to you. You felt used. You felt unloved.

Almost like he was reading your thoughts, he spoke up. “You probably want to know if I loved you, right? I can see it on your face,” He chuckled, “You’re still so easy to read, even when you’re trying not to be.”

You uncrossed your arms and took a step closer to him, “Well, did you? Love me?”

“I think you know the answer to that.”

Did you? Could you be sure that he ever cared? He used everyone else here in this time, what made you so different? He sighed heavily and walked to the back of the cage, sliding down the wall.

“Yes, (Y/N). I love you. More than I ever thought possible. I was going to ask you to leave with me.”

“You were going to ask for something?”

“I didn’t think you’d like being forced into my time.”

“And you thought I’d just leave with you, after everything you’ve done?”

“I hoped that what we had would be strong enough.”

“You killed people.”

“They’d been dead for centuries.”

“So that’s how you see me? As someone that would be easy to kill because I’m already dead?”

He leaned his head back against the wall, like he was trying to think of something to say to you. Something to get you to understand, because by god, you were going to understand him. He looked back at you.

“Your first child’s name is James Thaddeus (Y/L/N)-Thawne. Based on the date of birth, I’d say you’re about a month pregnant now.”

“What?”

He gave a small smile that chilled you to the bone and you knew he wasn’t lying. Your hand went to your stomach. No. No. This couldn’t be happening. He came back here and messed with your life and screwed everything up and now... what were you going to do? You knew the answer, of course. Even with what he had told you, you were going to keep the child. You gaze turned cold as your eyes met his.

“At least I can take comfort knowing you’ll never be a part of his life.”

With that last remark, you turned on your heel and left. You heard Eobard mutter something under his breath. It sounded like “That’s my girl”. No. You weren’t his. Not anymore. Never again.


	51. Earth-2 Harrison x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - Hi can you do one with Harrison Wells Earth 2 with this line: Love is stupid. The reader confessed her feelings to Harrison Wells 2, but he rejects her because he is prioritising finding Jesse before his feelings. This hurts the reader, and she becomes cold towards him. When they find Jesse the reader puts her life on the line to protect Jesse and he thanks her for it. She just says “Jesse is important to you”. He begs her to give him a chance and make it up to her to which she agrees. Thanks!

You knew that you had to do this. Harrison had been here for a few months and you had been working closely with him. Over that time, you had started to fall for him, hard and fast. There was just something about him that drew you in. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. You had to tell him. It wasn’t fair not to say anything and it was slowly driving you insane. You were having a hard time focusing on work, and you were pretty sure that he felt at least similarly to you. At least, all of the signs pointed towards it. You had to say something, and it was now or never.

You walked into the room. Harry was bent over a table, looking at some papers. You knocked at the archway. He looked up at you. Something was clearly bothering him. You were sure that it was Jesse. You sighed. Your mind had been made up. You had to do this.

“(Y/N), what are you doing here so late?” He asked, barely looking up to acknowledge you.

“I, well, I could ask you the same thing. You should get some rest, you know.” You said, almost chickening out.

You had to stop that immediately.

“I can’t. Not until she’s safe.”

“I know. You’re always... well, you’re a great dad, you know? She’s lucky to have someone that cares so much about her.”

“But she needed someone to protect her.”

You closed your eyes. You had to say something. It was now or never.

You sat next to Harry. “You know, you have people that care about you, too.” You took a deep breath. “People... people like me.”

He finally looked away from his papers. His hands were shaking, but he still wasn’t looking at you. 

“I wish you hadn’t of said that.” His voice was quiet. “Love is stupid, (Y/N). I just need to save Jesse.”

“I...” You backed away from him. “I understand.”

You had nothing else to say. Once you were far away from him and that room, you fell against the wall. You could feel hot tears running down your cheeks. How could you have been so stupid as to... as to think that he could possibly...

You had nothing else to say anymore. You were done with this. With him.

~-~-~-~-~-

That had been a long time ago. Ever since then, you had been avoiding Harrison. You couldn’t very well do that now. You were on Earth-2, just minutes away from getting Jesse back. You had promised to help him, and you always kept your promises.

Things weren’t going as smoothly as you had hoped. Zoom was a lot more powerful than you had expected. Granted, you didn’t really have any powers, so any metahuman was more powerful than you. Still. You had made a promise. You were never going to break it. Harrison wasn’t too far off, fallen on the ground. You knelt next to him. His gun was on the ground. You cursed under your breath and grabbed the large gun. Harrison grabbed your arm.

“(Y/N), what are you doing?!” He asked, trying to stop you. 

“I’m saving Jesse.” You said simply.”She’s important to you.”

You held up the gun and pointed it at Zoom. You were surprised at how easily you were able to hold the thing up. You fired off a warning shot. Zoom took one look at you and laughed. He ran toward you and you could practically see your life flashing before your eyes. You were sure that you were going to die. At least you had maybe helped Harrison get his daughter back. As he was running towards you, Killer Frost used her powers to stop him. The group took the time to run away, with Jesse in tow. Harrison took your arm and held on as you left. Barry, Earth Prime Barry, helped everyone to get away.

You all managed to get through the breach in time, thankfully. Jesse was safe and that was what was important in the end.

~-~-~-~-~-

You walked through S.T.A.R. Labs, Even with all these people here, you had never felt more alone. Jesse had thanked you once for helping to save her. Apparently, Harry had told her all about it. Not that you cared, or anything, it was just a nice thought, you supposed. Harry had made himself very clear on what he thought about all of this. About what he thought of you. You made it a point now that he had Jesse back to avoid being alone with him. You were rarely in the Cortex because of it. Still, it gave you time to work on other things. Important things. Important things not involving thinking about or working with Harry in any way, shape, or form. Clearly.

Obviously.

Right?

You stopped outside of the room he was staying in. Maybe you should have stopped to say hello. It would be the polite thing to do, wouldn’t it? No, you had to not do that and continue on your way to somewhere else. Anywhere else. You started walking again.

“(Y/N), is that you?” It was Harrison.

No, it was clearly someone else. Maybe if you didn’t say anything, he would just go away.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

Damn. You weren’t quick enough. You wished that you had Barry’s speed.

“About what?” You said rather coldly, turning around to face him with a blank face. It was the only way that you could hide the pain you felt when he was around.

“About what you said. Before I, well, we, got Jesse.” He put his hand on your shoulder.

“And what was that? Please enlighten me.”

“When you said you cared about me. I’m talking about that.”

“And you told me that love is stupid and you wanted nothing to do with me?”

“I never said that I wanted nothing to do with you. That’s the opposite of what I want.”

“I..”

“Give me a second chance, please, (Y/N).”

“Why? Why should I?” You asked, meeting his eyes for the first time since the conversation began.

“Because I care about you. And then, I was too worried about Jesse to be worried about how I felt about you. And I’m sorry for what I said. I truly am.” You stayed silent. “Please say something. I’m very close to begging you for a second chance, (Y/N).”

“There’s something I would enjoy to see.” You suppressed a smile.

“Please don’t.”

“Oh yes. Please, Harry. Demonstrate to me how you would have continued to ask me for a second chance. It’s very important, for research into how your mind works.”

“Don’t make me do this.” He sighed.

“Well, how else can I forgive you?” You continued to suppress your smile. “You were kind of awful, even if it was for Jesse.”

He got onto his knees and took your hands. “Please, (Y/N), by anything you believe in, please give me a second chance. Since you first spoke about quantum theory and tachyons, I have wanted to ask you on a date and now I have almost everything that I need. Everything except for you.”

“All right, all right! You can get up.” You helped him to his feet.

“So, will you go on a date with me?”

“As long as it’s not to Big Belly Burger.”

“Anywhere you want. I promise no Big Belly Burger.”


	52. Earth 1 Harrison Wells x Reader

You and Harrison were staying up for another late night, just like when you were younger and in college. You had come so far in such a short amount of time. You couldn’t believe how much Harrison had accomplished. You always knew that he was going to be something great. There was only one thing weighing on your mind, and that wasn’t where your career was going. A part of the reason that you had started dating Harrison in the first place was because he said that he wanted the same things as you, and as much as you wanted to believe him, as time went on, it seemed less and less likely that the two of you were ever going to start a family. You loved Harrison, more than you ever thought possible. You didn’t want him to be so focused on the work that he forget about that plan, but at the same time, you didn’t want for him to feel pressured into starting your little family. It was all starting to get a little more complicated than you would have liked.

You shook your head. There was time for all of that. After all, S.T.A.R. Labs was still just a sketch on a napkin. The two of you worked for someone else for now, but that would all change soon. You looked over at Harrison. You did love to watch him work. He became like a different person, so focused and passionate. That was how he was when he really cared about something. That was how he was with you. You took a deep breath and smiled. This could be enough, couldn’t it? Just the two of you running S.T.A.R. Labs together, side by side making sure that the people had access to the modern technology that would help them. 

“Just imagine what the particle accelerator will show us. All of the energy it could create. And all because of an idea you had freshman year,” Harrison said as he turned to face you, smiling.

“Well, particle accelerators have been a theory for a while now. I can’t take credit for the idea,” You chuckled.

He moved down to the floor next to you, pulling you to rest on his chest. “I’m telling you, (Y/N), all of this is going to change everything for us. It’ll put our names in the history books.”

You took a deep breath. Of that, you were certain. Harrison would be remembered. You were more of a side character, but that was okay with you. You were with the man that you loved, something that not everyone could say. You leaned up and kissed him gently. It felt right. He rubbed his finger against your shoulder, smiling once more.

“But that, of course, is not the most important thing,” he said.

“Oh?” 

“I made you a promise when I married you, (Y/N). I promised that I would never let my judgement get clouded by the work and that if I did, I would back away because you are the most important thing. Our future family is the most important thing.”

You smiled. You had been hoping that he would say something like that. You knew that was what he wanted, but there was something about hearing him say it that really cemented the idea in your mind. You stood and started gathering all of the papers off of the floor. It was all about loans and possible locations for the facility. You would get there soon, you were sure. Harrison helped you clean and then carried you into the bedroom, kissing you tenderly before getting under the covers.


	53. Harry x Reader

You only slightly regretted not going to Earth-2 with Harry, but you had survived long distance relationships before. Granted, they weren’t across dimensions, but they also weren’t with someone like Harry. He seemed cold-hearted and closed off, but when he let someone close to him, he was completely different. At least in your eyes, he was. He had let you in and shown you that he was a good, kind man who would do anything to protect you. When you told him that you were staying on Earth-1, he had been upset, but he understood why. You were staying for your friends, your family, and he was leaving for Jessie. You didn’t get to talk to him much, but you really didn’t mind. HR was good enough company. He made you laugh. He wasn’t exactly the type of Harrison Wells that you had been looking for, but he felt like the one that the group needed. 

You walked into the Cortex holding two cups of coffee. Harry loved the coffee from Jitters, but he never got up early enough to get the really, really good coffee. It was brewed early in the morning. You learned this the hard way when you first started working at S.T.A.R. Labs for the first Harrison Wells who wasn’t really Harrison Wells and was in fact Eobard Thawne, the man who killed Barry’s mother. Yeah, you missed the days when life was easy and there weren’t hundreds of people who looked like the man you were dating across dimensions. Your head was starting to hurt. You decided to take a sip of coffee and continue on your way. It was really surprising that HR was up this early, given how much coffee he drank. Did he just build up a tolerance to caffeine in the few months that he had been here? There was no explaining it.

Did you even want to explain it? 

It didn’t seem worth it. Too much time and energy would go into making calculations about how much coffee he drank on a daily basis and you just didn’t have that kind of time on your hands.

Yeah, that was the only problem with this situation. Time.

Anyway.

You walked into the speed lab. HR was, surprisingly, awake. You stood next to him, holding the coffee out. He took it gratefully, practically chugging the thing. You had had time to get used to his coffee drinking habits. Wally was running around. You looked at the screens. He really was faster than Barry had been at this stage.

“Thanks for the coffee, (Y/N),” HR said.

“It is literally the only thing that you drink,” you chuckled, “it wasn’t that hard.”

“Mm, you were right, Jitters is best fresh.”

“Maybe if you got up earlier, you could enjoy it for yourself. With your own money.”

“I have no job.”

“Fix it.”

“No.”

“Damn you.”

“Love you too, (Y/N).”

You smiled. You really did love having HR around. He had the same sense of humour as you and he wasn’t trying to impress the rest of the team. Even when he had first gotten here, he was only trying to help and not show off how intelligent he was like the other two. He just wanted to have a good time. You could appreciate that. You took another sip of coffee. You did miss Harry. Maybe you could ask Cisco to open up a portal so you could visit him for a little bit. You spent a few more minutes in the speed lab and turned towards the door. 

You were shocked to see Harry standing there.

You ran towards him. He held onto you tightly, breathing you in. You smiled and kissed him. He pulled away and looked at HR. Then at you. Then at HR. Wally picked a good time to stop because you did not like the look in Harry’s eyes. It was more than his usual dislike of HR. You didn’t know how to describe it. HR and Wally walked somewhere else, leaving you and Harry alone.

“What are you doing here? I didn’t think you were coming back until next week,” you said.

“I wasn’t going to, but I missed you. Now…” Harry gestured to the door.

“Now what?”

“Are you and HR close?”

“We’re friends. Are you feeling okay, Harry, because if I didn’t know any better I’d say that you were jealous. And that’s human emotion.”

“Very funny, (Y/N).”

“You dodged the question. That means I’m right.”

“I-”

“Harry, you know you have no reason to be jealous, right?”

“Can you blame me? He is practically the same.”

“Physically, yeah, there are some similarities, but he is not you. Not even close. There’s not even a competition. Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Then there you go. Come on, let’s go get something to eat to celebrate you being here early.”


	54. Chapter 54

You were nervous. More nervous than you had been in your life, even the night that S.T.A.R. Labs opened. You couldn’t just keep this to yourself. It would get kind of obvious at some point. And it was his child too. You loved him and he loved you. This would be fine. You knew that he didn’t want kids. He had been very upfront with that from the start of the relationship and you could live with that. You were okay with it. Now, you weren’t sure how he was going to react to this news. It would either be really good, or it would be really bad and you didn’t want this to change your relationship. Oh, your lives were going to be completely different, bt you didn’t want him to be filled with resentment later on in his life. It was hard to tell with him. He was a little bit of a loose cannon when it came to things like this.  
Even so, it would be best to tell him now, rather than later.

That was your only option.

You took a deep breath. Just go to S.T.A.R. Labs and talk to him. It was simple, right? You were supposed to be there today anyway. You did work there, after all. Today was just going to be filled with stress, wasn’t it? You prepared yourself for it on the drive over. Then again as you started to walk into his office. Once more in the eternity it seemed to take for him to turn and face you. You brought in another breath. He smiled when he saw you, stepping away from his desk and giving you a small kiss before he turned serious again.

“You’re late. You’re never late. What’s going on?” Harrison asked. “Are you feeling all right?”

“Yeah. Well, as well as I can,” you said.

“What’s going on, (Y/N)? You really look pale. Should you be here today?”

“I’m fine, I just… I need to tell you something.”

“Really?”

Harrison looked at you curiously. You weren’t usually one to deliver news at work. You’d wait until the two of you were at home and it could be more private than his office was. It didn’t really seem to matter this time. This was different and so much more important. Harrison was starting to look worried. You had lost track of time in your own mind. You had a bad habit of doing that. You looked at Harrison. All you had to do was tell him, right? It was simple enough. At least you hoped that it was. Three words. Two, if you used a contraction. Three again if you used his name.

You were stalling. 

“Harrison, I… I’m pregnant.”

He didn’t say anything. He stared at you like a deer in headlights. It was odd to see Harrison speechless. He always had a smart ass comeback or something to say about every situation. Now, he was just silent. He fell back into his chair, pushing back his hair. You hesitated before walking over to him, kneeling next to his chair. It was disconcerting for him to be this quiet. He looked at you. To your stomach. Back to your face.

“I… wow.”

“I know this is a lot to take in and I dropped it on you at work, but I… I couldn’t keep it to myself.”

“And you’re sure?”

“I’m a doctor, Harrison, so pretty damn sure.”

“Okay then. We, uh, we’ll deal with this. I mean, work with it, or… uh, sorry.”

“It’s fine, Harrison. I know kids aren’t really in your plan.”

“It doesn’t mean that they can’t fit into it, right?”

He didn’t sound certain. If you had been able to read minds, you would have heard what he was thinking. He was thinking about all of the ways that he could fail this child. All of the ways that he had failed you over the years. Harrison had never been more terrified of anything in his life. Even the prospect of starting S.T.A.R. Labs scared him. Science and technology he knew. Children… he didn’t even know where to begin, even with the kids that came on tours here. Even so… as he looked down at you, he knew that you would be there to pick him up when he fell. You would make sure that he learned from his mistakes, like you always did.

The day that she was born, Harrison wouldn’t let her go. When you fell asleep, she was still cradled in his arms. He loved her so much already. He held onto her like a lifeline. She was so beautiful. He looked over at you, still sleeping. How had he had any help in making something like this?

“Don’t worry, Jesse,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head, “I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I will always be here to protect you.”

She opened her grey eyes. He could already see the intelligence there. Harrison stood and laid her carefully in the crib. He sat down in the chair again, closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	55. HR x Reader

You weren’t sure why you were still playing Pokemon GO. Sure, you had enjoyed it when it first came out, but now it was just something to do while you were walking around. It got you to exercise, you supposed. Now you were just trying to find a fucking pikachu. It seemed like they were nowhere to be found in your area. Central City was not that great for finding the pokemon you actually wanted and people were insane if they thought you made enough money to go on an excursion to another country in the pursuit of another pokemon. No, searching for a pikachu would have to be the pokemon you needed. For now.

There! Finally, after what felt like hours (but was really less than half an hour), you had found the god damn pikachu. You started to follow it. You were going to catch this little fucker if it was the last thing you did. You were determined.

What you weren’t expecting was to run into someone.

You lost track of the pikachu and were completely flustered. You couldn’t believe that you had just done that. You were usually so careful but you just blundered into someone. You looked up and started to apologise profusely but stopped mid sentence when you saw the smiling man before you. You were completely struck by his eyes. They were a vibrant blue. He straightened his hat. He looked strangely familiar. That didn’t matter now. You had just almost knocked over a handsome stranger and never finished your apology. You were being horribly rude. At least it felt like you were.

“I, wow, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going,” you said quickly.

If it had been anyone else, they probably wouldn’t have understood you.

“Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t either. My, erm, my friends introduced me to this game and I was chasing something called a ‘pikachu’,” he chuckled. “I think they were just trying to get me out of the building, honestly.”

“You’re kidding me? I ran into the only other person in Central City who plays pokemon GO? What are the odds?” You smiled. “I’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

“HR. HR Randolf.” He responded with a bow. When he was standing upright again, he straightened his hat. “This may be forward, but would you like to hunt for pokemon together?”

“Sounds like an adventure. Good thing I’ve got nothing to do today.”


	56. Harry x Reader

You were noticing a recurring problem- as of late, almost all of your dates ended the same way. Whoever you were trying to get to know would suddenly seem a little afraid, say goodnight, give you an awkward hug, and then leave. It was uncanny. See, if it had happened once or twice, you wouldn’t have said anything about it and let it go. But this… this was deliberate. You weren’t an unattractive person. There was no reason for this to be happening so many times in a row. You had a sneaking suspicion that you knew exactly what was happening and who was behind it. It wasn’t enough for him to break up with you, but now he was making sure that you never dated anyone else? Typical. You weren’t sure why you were surprised. This was exactly something that he would. You started to form a plan to catch him in the act. It would take more than just confronting him this time.

You just felt lucky that you had friends willing to help you out, even if it meant being a little intimidated by someone from another dimension. You didn’t say that part. Just that an ex boyfriend was possibly trying to stop you from ever having any sort of meaningful relationship. Which was true. Probably. It didn’t matter. Someone was. You just had to catch him in the act. You knew that if you confronted him without proof, he would just deny it and try to make it look like you were trying to get him back. Which you weren’t. He had broken up with you and you had come to terms with that. That was why it was making you so angry that all of your dates were sabotaged.

So, you went on a “date” with one of your good friends. She was acting way more nervous than she needed to be. You tried telling her to relax, but that only seemed to make her more jittery. You gave up pretty quickly after that. It didn’t seem like anything was going to make her calm down. You looked around. It was time. You got up and left the table with the promise of coming back. You didn’t go too far, still within view of the table. Sure enough, a man wearing a black baseball cap came up to the table, talking quietly with her. You inhaled angrily and marched back to the table with determination, turning Harry around to face you. He looked shocked.

“Please tell me that you are _not_ sabotaging my date,” you said with a scary level of calmness given the situation, “especially not since you were the one who ended it.”

“(Y/N), I… maybe this isn’t the best place to cause a scene?”

You grabbed his jacket and pulled him outside onto the sidewalk.

“Is this better, Harry? Have I made this convenient for you now? After all, you did just ruin yet another date for me.”

“Look, (Y/N), I-”

“I swear to God if you say you’re sorry, I will punch you in the face. You broke up with me. I’m allowed to date other people! It’s been months! Let me move on!”

“I can’t! I’m sorry.”

You prepared to punch him.

“Wait! Look, I made a mistake! You know it’s not easy for me to admit that. When we were… together, Zoom still had Jesse. I was scared. I didn’t want him to take you, too. I…”

“That’s no excuse, Harry. I can take care of myself.”

“I know, but-”

“No, there are no buts, Harry. You hurt me. You can’t just come here and expect for me to come crawling back to you. It took me weeks to get over you and now I finally am. That’s not fair.”

“I know it’s not. I know. I just… didn’t know what I had until I lost it.”

“Isn’t that just how it goes?”

“Please, (Y/N), is there anyway you could take me back? Ever?”

“I don’t know. I just don’t know.”

“I’ll wait. However long it takes.”

“Then I expect you’re going to wait a long time.”

You turned on your heel, walking back into the restaurant. You paid for the meal and walked out with your friend. When you were outside again, Harry was already gone. You would never admit it to anyone, but you felt your heart drop. Maybe you had made a mistake, but… you couldn’t risk getting hurt by him again.


End file.
